Ilusiones de Cristal
by Aiza7-Chan
Summary: La relación de Hinata y Naruto atravieza por momentos dificiles. ¿Que pasara cuando Hinata se entere de la verdad acerca de los sentimientos de este? ¿Podran atravezar esta delicada situacion?
1. Chapter1:Memorias de una nueva vida

**¡Hola a todos! Bueno, primero que nada, paso a contarles que es lo primero que escribo sobre esta parejita. Espero disfruten esta pequeña introducción:**

**_Ilusiones de Cristal_**

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la siguiente historia son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

Capitulo 1: Memorias de una nueva Vida.

— ¡No la amo, ella no significa nada para mí! —Gritaba el rubio desde la otra habitación.

Yo escuchaba todo desde la recamara que compartíamos, sin darme cuenta, mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas que rápidamente empezaron a caer por mis mejillas, mis fuerzas se desvanecieron, por inercia termine de rodillas en el suelo y es que… en verdad Naruto había dicho eso — ¿Por qué me había mentido? ¿Por qué me había dicho que me amaba? ¿Con quién hablaba con tal sinceridad? Pero principalmente… ¿Por qué se había casado conmigo? — Yo siempre había sido tan estúpida pero no podía creer que todo lo que había vivido con el fuera una completa mentira.

Yo si había sido sincera y hasta había aceptado desprenderme del clan Hyūga para poder estar a su lado y ser su esposa ya que mi padre no aceptaba nuestra relación. Y ahora… ¿Que iba a hacer? Me había casado con alguien que jamás me había amado, ahora tenía mi corazón roto y mi vida estaba destruida.

Recuerdo muy bien cómo comenzó todo esto pero ¿Desde cuándo Naruto me había mentido? Vienen a mi mente todos aquellos momentos creo que todo dio inicio el día que me mude a Tokio, yo era una persona tímida pero en verdad estaba harta que mi padre manejara mi vida por lo que había estado ahorrando para poder rentar un apartamento en esta ciudad y así poder empezar mi nueva vida.

Ese día lleve mis cosas al pequeño apartamento que en realidad no era la gran cosa pero estaba segura que sería un gran hogar con el tiempo; después de organizar las pocas cosas que había traído decidí ir a dar un pequeño paseo y quizás conseguir un empleo de medio tiempo para cubrir mis gastos luego de que mis ahorros se agotaran.

Camine unas cuantas cuadras desde mi apartamento observando el lugar que estaba lleno de edificios de apartamentos y pequeñas tiendas a lo largo se divisaba entre los enormes rascacielos la torre de Tokio que era un lugar realmente majestuoso y en mi opinión mágico, además disfrutaba del clima y fue allí cuando encontré una pequeña tiendita ubicada en una esquina.

Me acerque al lugar que estaba pintado de un vibrante amarillo y tenía una puerta de cristal sobre la que se encontraba el pequeño letrero que decía: "Kurusuke". Rápidamente entre en ella y me dirigí hasta el pequeño mostrador donde se encontraba un anciano vestido con pantalones negros y una camisa beige además tenía el cabello completamente blanco y una apariencia cansada pero en verdad noble.

—D-disculpe… me preguntaba si estaban contratando nuevos empleados— Le dije algo nerviosa. El anciano levanto la mirada y después de unos segundos de silencio —Necesitamos una cajera, yo estoy muy viejo y ya no puedo encargarme de eso— Mientras se dirigía hasta donde estaba yo. — ¿Cuál es tu nombre jovencita? —Me interrogaba. —Hinata…Hinata Hyūga— Respondía yo con la mirada baja. —Tus ojos, son realmente preciosos me recuerdas a mi nieto— Me halagaba un tanto melancólico.

Unos minutos después aparecía un joven con la sonrisa más hermosa que mis ojos habían visto jamás su apariencia era la de un muchacho un tanto rebelde: cabello rubio, ojos azules, piel un poco morena; estaba vestido con unos pantalones negros, una camisa naranja con un símbolo amarillo en la parte delantera además llevaba un colgante muy bonito era una piedra color verde.

—Viejo ya llegue— Saludaba al anciano mientras se colocaba un delantal el que por cierto parecía no agradarle mucho. —No me llames así Naruto… mocoso— Respondía el señor. El joven tomo unas cuantas cajas y las coloco al fondo de la tienda al regresar donde estábamos su mirada se clavó en mí y yo sentía como si mi corazón fuera a explotar como si nada más existiera en ese lugar solo… nosotros.

—Ella es Hinata Hyūga, la nueva cajera— Interrumpía el señor. — ¡Agh! ¡Que molestia!— Se quejaba el rubio mientras se dirigía a acomodar las cajas que poco antes había movido.

—Me retiro, empiezas mañana a las 7:00 pm Hinata-chan— Me indicaba el anciano. —Buenas noches, me voy— Le respondí. —Acompáñala a su casa, Naruto— Le ordenaba al ojiazul.

El me hizo una mirada de desprecio y salió de la tienda. — ¿Qué no vienes? —Preguntaba. Yo caminaba a su lado y a pesar que me caía como patada en el hígado a causa de su actitud tan altanera y arrogante aun así estaba completamente nerviosa podía sentir como mis mejillas se tornaban de un color rojo intenso.

— ¿Por qué tan nerviosa? — preguntaba con su arrogante actitud. — ¿N-nerviosa yo? No claro que no— Trataba de responderle yo pero de pronto sentí como sus labios rozaban los míos, yo jamás había sentido esto era… mágico.

Cerré mis ojos pero de pronto escuche como él se carcajeaba. —Estúpido —Pensé antes de alejarme y tratar de abrir la puerta pero me encontraba demasiado nerviosa casi sentía como si fuera a desmayarme. —Nos vemos mañana Hinata— Decía con un tono burlón mientras tomaba el camino por donde habíamos venido.

Entre al apartamento todavía muy agitada — ¡Es un altanero, será difícil trabajar con él! —Suspire. Luego de tomar un baño y de preparar mi atuendo del día siguiente que consistía en una falda con volados de color azul, una bonita blusa blanca y zapatos que hacían juego me prepare para dormir después de todo mañana era mi primer día de universidad.

Al recostarme en mi cama lo único que venía a mi mente era aquel beso el engreído ese me había robado mi primer beso, definitivamente no podría llevarme bien con el eso fue lo que pensé antes de que el sueño me venciera.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté la verdad me encontraba muy animada… luego de desayunar, tome un baño, me vestí y me marche con rumbo a la universidad. Al llegar allí me di cuenta de que todo era enorme habían muchos edificios, mucha gente y mucho alboroto. Con dificultad encontré el aula donde recibiría mi clase de literatura, cuando estaba en mi asiento alguien me dijo —No pensé encontrarte aquí también, Hinata-chan— al voltear me di cuenta era el —Hola, Naruto-kun—Le respondí.

Este tomo el asiento junto al mío —No puede ser, ¿también tendré que soportarlo aquí?— Fue lo que pensé. Asombrosamente resulto ser un alumno aplicado, compartía mis gustos literarios lo que hacía que ya no me fuera tan desagradable y fue así como termino mi primer día en la universidad.

**Eso es todo. ¿Qué les pareció?****¿Cómo se desarrollara el romance entre estos dos? ¿Por qué Naruto llego a decir eso? Espero que sigan esta historia *-* y ** espero sus comentarios al respecto, ya que, al ser la primera que escribo sobre el NaruHina, me genera cierto nerviosismo jaja. Esto fue una pequeña introducción; los capítulos que siguen, calculo, van a ser un poquito más largos.

**¡Saludos para todos!**


	2. Chapter 2: Dias felices

Días Felices, ¿Nuestra primera cita?

Estaba ya en el trabajo, todo lo que había pasado para llegar aquí, se me había hecho tarde en la biblioteca de la universidad y había perdido el último tren hacia mi hogar por lo que había tenido que caminar todo el recorrido hasta aquí y para colmo Naruto llegaba tarde. —Buenas tardes viejo K, Hinata—Saludaba Naruto quien por cierto llegaba 40 minutos tarde.

— ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que llegues a tiempo? — Le regañaba el Señor Kurusuke, quien generalmente era una persona noble pero Naruto tenía la habilidad de sacarlo de sus casillas, después de todo él llegaba tarde siempre según lo que me había contado mi ahora jefe.

—Lo sé viejo, ya cálmate— Respondía el rubio un tanto altanero, mientras comenzaba a acomodar unas cajas de cereal en las estanterías.

—Ya me voy chicos, Hinata-Chan cuida que Naruto termine su trabajo y cierra bien antes de marcharte— Me instruía antes de marcharse por la puerta.

Eran las 8 pm y el ambiente entre Naruto y yo era demasiado tenso a tal punto que el silencio solo era interrumpido por algunos clientes que llegaban a comprar sus alimentos. Así transcurrió el tiempo hasta que llegó la hora de irnos.

—Adiós, Naruto-Kun— Dije mientras trate de acercarme para darle un beso de despedida en la mejilla, pero él se apartó, no comprendía la razón de porque ese pequeño acto me había dolido tanto y trate de irme de allí lo más pronto posible.

—Adiós — Respondió fríamente.

Eran las 11:30 pm y había comenzado a llover —Solo son unas calles— Me decía para mí misma mientras pasaba por una calle desolada, a excepción de un grupo de hombres —Hola preciosa— —Hola amor— Me decían. Trate de aligerar el paso para alejarme lo más pronto de allí pero uno de ellos me tomo por el hombro, estaba aterrada, las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas.

—Suelta ahora mismo, maldito— Gritaba una voz detrás de mí quien le dio unos golpes a ese hombre claramente el trato de defenderse y empezaron a pelear. —Para ya, Naruto-kun— Mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda para que se calmara.

— Vamos a casa— Dije mientras empezaba a llover, cuando llegamos a mi apartamento pude ver las heridas que tenía en el rostro —Perdóname, perdóname por favor, te han lastimado por mi culpa— Fue lo que pude decir antes que él me abrazara tan fuertemente hasta el punto en que podía escuchar latir su corazón —Perdóname tu por no llegar antes— Se disculpaba.

Nos recostamos en el sofá, aun abrazados hasta que el cansancio era demasiado como para seguir despierta. A la mañana siguiente no lo veía por ningún lado hasta que llegue a la cocina donde estaba preparando el desayuno —Buenos días, Naruto-kun— Salude.

—Buenos días Hinata— Respondía el con ternura era tan diferente a su actitud del día anterior. Tomamos el desayuno juntos él había preparado huevos revueltos, tostadas y café era muy bueno cocinando. Al ver la hora me di cuenta que ya era demasiado tarde como para ir a clases.

—Es tarde— Le mencione mientras recogía los platos para lavarlos. —No te preocupes he explicado nuestra ausencia todo está bien, por cierto, ¿quieres pasar el día conmigo? —Me preguntaba.

—S-si— Respondía yo, no puede ser mi habito de la infancia estaba jugando de nuevo con mis dedos.

—Esperare mientras te vistes— Me dijo mientras se levantaba para ir a la sala de estar donde se sentó a leer el periódico.

Yo no quería que esperara mucho por lo que me apresure a elegir mi atuendo, por primera vez quería verme bien para alguien y seleccione un conjunto que consistía en un hermoso vestido blanco que me había regalado mi padre tiempo atrás, zapatos de plataforma azules, pendientes y un pequeño bolso.

—Estoy lista—Le avise, mi sonrojo se hizo evidente cuando su mirada me atravesaba por completo desde los pies hasta la cabeza lo cual me apenaba en extremo.

—T-te vez preciosa, Hinata— Me alagaba mientras se levantaba del sofá para tomarme de la mano y partir de una vez. Al haber dormido aquí no tuvo más opción que usar algunas cosas que eran de mi padre y que por accidente había traído conmigo su atuendo consistía en una camisa de botones blanca y unos pantalones azules, la verdad se miraba muy apuesto.

— ¿Dónde iremos? — Le pregunte, pero él ya estaba haciéndole parada a un taxi al que subimos, unos minutos después paro en un hermoso parque.

Caminamos unos minutos hasta que encontramos un lugar donde sentarnos bajo un enorme árbol cuya sombra era perfecta. —Quiero conocerte Hinata, quiero ser la persona que mejor te conozca—Me dijo mientras tomaba mi mano lo que me hacía sentir cada vez más nerviosa.

—B-bueno yo vengo de la región de Kansai más exactamente de Kioto, provengo de la familia Hyūga, mi padre es un gran empresario en esa región aunque es una persona bastante controladora y con un carácter fuerte sé que en el fondo es buena persona, vine a Tokio con la intención de independizarme de mi familia y poder estudiar Literatura ya que me encanta… — Le explicaba mientras él me escuchaba atentamente.

—Pero yo también quiero saber de ti, ¿Cómo comenzaste a trabajar con el señor Kurosuke? —Le interrogaba. —Bueno la verdad es que yo también soy de esa región Hinata, mis padres fallecieron hace mucho tiempo y conocí al señor "K" cuando me mude a Tokio, vivo solo en una pequeño apartamento no muy lejos del tuyo pero eso cambiara cuando me den trabajo en una gran compañía de Kioto ya lo veras— Decía entusiasmado.

Pasaron las horas sin darnos cuenta hablando de todo tipo de tonterías hasta que su estómago gruño. — ¿Quieres Ramen? — Pregunto entusiasmado se notaba que a él le gustaba mucho aunque en realidad yo no era fanática del platillo.

—Por supuesto— Le conteste, yo quería que él lo pasara bien conmigo. —Por aquí cerca hay un lugar donde vende un ramen en verdad delicioso— Me contaba mientras tomaba mi mano para salir casi corriendo.

Ya en el lugar disfrutamos del ramen el pidió uno con cerdo y pocos vegetales parecía un niño quisquilloso mientras que yo comí uno con todo tipo de vegetales como él me había dicho era delicioso.

Después de eso caminamos por el parque en el que habíamos estado antes, que se veía aún más hermoso en el atardecer. —Es hora de llevarte a casa preciosa— Me dijo con ternura. —Entonces vamos— Le sonreí, mientras él tomaba mi mano para subir a un taxi.

Al llegar a casa y a punto de despedirme, él se adelantó, me dio un beso en la mejilla lo que hizo que sintiera como si fuera la persona más feliz del universo ¿Cómo era posible que este muchacho causara todos estos sentimientos en mí?

—Nos vemos mañana, Hinata-Chan— Mientras se alejaba por el camino que transitábamos siempre.

—Nos vemos, Naruto-kun— Me despedí mientras entraba al apartamento. Caí rendida en el sofá con una sonrisa boba en mi rostro, habíamos tenido nuestra primera cita.

**Así termina el segundo capitulo de ilusiones de cristal, ¿Como florecerá el amor entre estos dos hasta el punto inicial? Pronto lo sabremos. Comenten que les pareció es un intensivo para continuar esta historia. Gracias *-***


	3. Chapter3: Nuevas amistades y un Festival

Nuevas amistades y un Festival.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son de mi autoria pertenecen a Kishimoto.

Era de mañana, me levante para tomar el desayuno y mientras tomaba mi taza de café a mi mente solo venia una pregunta ¿Naruto volverá a ser la misma persona altanera y prepotente que era? ¿O será en realidad es la persona cariñosa y amable que fue el día de ayer? En verdad no lo sé. Termine de prepararme y salí rumbo a la estación, un momento después ya estaba entrando al aula de clases.

Al entrar me percate que allí estaba él, tan solitario como siempre; —Por favor, por favor no cambies Naruto-kun—Susurre mientras tomaba el asiento de siempre por supuesto junto a él.

— ¿Decías algo, Hinata? —Me sonrió.

—No claro que no; por cierto, Buenos días Naruto— Le salude tranquilamente mientras en el fondo estaba muy contenta todavía era el chico amable, trate de buscarle explicación a su repentino cambio de comportamiento pero… no había ninguna, quizás solo quizás el siempre había sido así y las circunstancias me habían hecho pensar distinto, después de todo la primera impresión no siempre es la correcta ¿verdad?

—Buenos días— Me susurro ya que el profesor había empezado la clase.

Después de discutir sobre la literatura de la época antigua, el profesor nos asigno un trabajo en equipos estaba algo nerviosa… siempre había sido mala para este tipo de trabajo y aunque todos eran muy amables aun no había hecho verdaderas amigos.

—Hinata Hyūga, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Matsuri y Temari Sabaku No; son el primer equipo y su temática será la literatura griega— Indicaba el profesor mientras se aseguraba de tomar nota del equipo que acababa de conformar.

—Es mi oportunidad de hacer amigas— Pensé. La idea me alegraba mucho aunque estaba decepcionada al no poder trabajar con Naruto después de todo quería pasar más tiempo con él.

El profesor termino de conformar los equipos al parecer Naruto en el grupo conformado por Sasuke Uchiha, Gaara Sabaku No, Shikamaru Nara, Kiba Inuzuka y por supuesto el. Cuando ya era momento de retirarnos el grupo de chicas se acerco a mí y apartándome de Naruto me llevaron en otra dirección.

—Adiós, Naruto— Alcance a decir.

—Nos vemos en el trabajo, Hinata-Chan—Respondió.

Ahora nos encontrábamos en la cafetería en una pequeña mesa, — ¿Son Novios? —Preguntaban al unisonó con gran expectativa en mi respuesta.

—No chicas claro que no, simplemente somos amigos y además compañeros de trabajo— Explique mientras sentía mis mejillas calientes por la vergüenza.

— ¿Pero te gusta? — Pregunto luna chica de cabellos rubios recogidos en una coleta que dejaba suelto su flequillo.

—Claro que si Ino, ¿Qué no vez lo apenada que esta? — Respondía la chica de cabello rosa.

—Déjenla en paz chicas— Me apoyaba la castaña.

—Hay Matsuri no seas aburrida, con lo que te costo atrapar a mi hermano también queremos ayudarla a ella— Intervenía la otra rubia del grupo.

—C-chicas tranquilas por favor— Rogué.

Ninguna hizo caso a mi petición y continuaron discutiendo entre ellas sobre quien haría las preguntas allí, mientras que yo me encontraba sentada no tenia caso que yo tratara de intervenir después de todo no me harían caso a lo que les dijera. Aunque ellas…tenían razón a mí me gustaba Naruto y mucho quizás sería bueno que ellas me ayudaran según lo que había escuchado los compañeros de equipo de Naruto eran sus novios alguna ventaja podía obtener de eso. Después de una media hora de discusión se calmaron y todo quedo en silencio nuevamente.

—Queremos ayudarte deja todo en nuestras manos—Dijeron todas al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Pero p-porque hacen esto? —Cuestione.

— ¿Seremos amigas? ¿No? —Dijo la pelirrosa.

— ¿Y para qué están las amigas Hinata? —Dijo el resto.

No pude hablar, un nudo en mi garganta impedía que les agradeciera, es decir, jamás había hablado con ellas y ya estaban dispuestas a ser mis amigas a ayudarme y apoyarme. Luego de un rato charlando todas sobre sus experiencias con sus novios de cómo Temari tenía que soportar la negligencia de Shikamaru, como Matsuri había logrado por fin decirle sus sentimientos a Gaara, de cómo Ino soportaba a su difícil suegra y como Sakura era feliz con Sasuke.

—Chicas debo ir a trabajar, nos vemos luego— Decía mientras me despedía de cada una con un beso en la mejilla y salía a toda prisa a la estación después de tanta platica solo tenía 10 minutos para llegar antes de que el último tren partiera.

Mientras iba corriendo no me había percatado de que la cinta de mi sandalia se había desabrochado hasta que ya estaba en el suelo con todas mis notas tiradas en el suelo, me llevo mucho tiempo recogerlas y naturalmente el tren había partido.

—Diablos perdí el tren— Me queje mientras salía de la estación para empezar el recorrido hacia mi apartamento, aligere el paso ya era tarde y no me gustaba demorarme en el trabajo ya que tenía la costumbre de ser puntual.

—Hinata, ¿Eres tú? —Decía un rubio desde el otro lado de la calle mientras agitaba sus manos para llamar mi atención.

— ¿Naruto? ¿Qué haces aquí? —Le interrogue, había cruzado al otro lado para poder conversar.

—Voy al trabajo, es mas ¿Qué haces tú aquí? Siempre eres bastante puntual— Me cuestiono.

—E-es que tuve un inconveniente… ¿Vamos juntos?— Sugerí sonrojada.

—Vamos— Me dijo.

Ahora Naruto era otro, era más amable y sonriente por cierto recuerdo que su sonrisa era hermosa, todo el camino hablamos sobre puras tonterías y cosas divertidas tanto así que habíamos llegado y yo no me había percatado. Trabajamos como siempre y pronto llego el momento de cerrar así que me fui a casa acompañada por él desde lo que paso la última vez el se ofrecía a llevarme hasta mi casa lo que me hacia feliz aunque a la vez me preocupaba el hecho de darle una obligación mas.

Ya enfrente del apartamento nos despedimos y me fui a descansar había sido un día divertido. A la mañana siguiente las clases transcurrieron con normalidad.

—Vamos a almorzar Hinata tenemos algo que decirte—Me decían las chicas, no… ahora eran mis amigas.

—Por supuesto—Sonreí.

Ya en la cafetería ellas se notaban algo ansiosas pero ninguna hablaba parecían observar la forma en que me comportaba.

—Bueno tenemos el plan perfecto para que conquistes a Naruto—Decía Ino.

—Si Hinata—Secundaba Sakura.

—Te explicaremos—Me decía Temari sin dejarme decir palabra alguna acerca del tema.

—El viernes por la noche en la universidad se celebra el festival para conmemorar la fundación de la misma—Me explicaba Matsuri cuyo nombre curiosamente significa Festival.

—Tu invítalo y dile que es una salida con amigos, nosotras nos encargaremos de dejarlos solos en el momento preciso, Déjanoslo—Se animaba Ino.

—Tú solo ponte preciosa, ¿Está bien? —Me decía Sakura sonriendo un tanto picaresca.

Por la tarde le mande un mensaje de texto a Naruto: Hola Naruto preguntaba, ¿Quieres ir al festival de la universidad conmigo y nuestros amigos?

Unos instantes después tenía su respuesta en la bandeja de entrada, quería saber que decía pero no me atrevía a abrirlo… Claro allá nos vemos. Naruto J

Estaba muy feliz y empecé a preparar el kimono que llevaría elegí uno morado lila con detalles de flores en color azul y blanco, me gustaba mucho y además era de mi madre. Había llegado el día tome un baño y comencé a peinarme recogí mi cabello en un moño bastante sencillo y había colocado un adorno para darle un toque especial, me vestí y espere a que Naruto llegara a recogerme.

—Te ves hermosa—Me alago cuando abrí la puerta de mi apartamento.

—G-g-gracias—Respondí completamente apenada.

Ya en el lugar las chicas y por supuesto sus novios nos esperaban, el parque estaba adornado preciosamente, comenzamos a pasear sin darnos cuenta habíamos perdido al resto del grupo.

— ¿Y todos? — Pegunto Naruto.

—No lo sé, deben habernos perdido de vista entre la multitud—Respondí.

— ¿Nos vamos a divertir? —Se animo él.

—Si—Sonreí.

Jugamos en todo tipo de lugares, comimos algunos dulces y Naruto había ganado un enorme oso de felpa para mí era muy bueno jugando tiro al blanco. Habían transcurrido las horas bastante rápido.

— ¿Quieres ir a ver los fuegos artificiales? — Me consulto.

—Claro Naruto—Respondí.

El cielo claro se adorno con todo tipo de colores y formas era bastante hermoso aunque para mí lo mejor era que estaba con él.

—Hinata…—Se acerco.

— ¿Si? — Me le acerque.

— ¿Quieres ser mi…novia? —Se apeno.

Después de unos segundos de asombro tome el valor necesario para responderle

—Sí, sí quiero—Sonreí bastante avergonzada.

Se acerco y nos dimos un pequeño pero dulce beso mientras continuábamos disfrutando del paisaje.

El romance entre Naruto y Hinata va avanzando, ¿que le espera a Hinata dentro de esta tosca relación? Pronto lo sabremos :D


	4. Chapter4: Decisiones Importantes

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la siguiente historia son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

Decisiones Importantes.

—Hinata-chan—Me llamaba algo molesto.

—Estoy lista—Sonreí

Estábamos a punto de irnos de paseo, habían pasado algunos meses desde que comenzamos a salir creo que siete u ocho deje de contarlos luego de los primeros cien días, era muy feliz con Naruto era atento, cariñoso y me hacía sentir segura todo lo que siempre había soñado a mi príncipe azul. Durante este tiempo nos habíamos hecho bastante cercanos, él me había contado muchas cosas de su infancia y de su vida al igual que lo había hecho yo; hasta ese punto creía que lo conocía a fondo.

En estos meses habíamos continuado nuestros estudios, nuestro trabajo y pasamos muchísimas tardes divertidas, a tal grado, que las tardes de sábado siempre íbamos al parque de nuestra primera cita a leer un libro juntos, yo disfrutaba que leyera para mí, me hacía sentir feliz.

— ¿Llegamos?— Interrumpió mis pensamientos.

—Sí, es aquí—Asentí

Habíamos llegado a la casa Hyūga, lugar donde me había criado, Naruto siempre había querido conocer a mi familia… también yo tenía ese deseo pero a diferencia de mi Naruto era huérfano, sus padres habían muerto hace algún tiempo dejando a cargo de su padrino una enorme empresa que hacia competencia con la de mi padre y dentro de poco al cumplir Naruto los 21 años empezaría a manejar como su presidente y heredero.

— ¿Entramos? —Sonrió el.

—Sí… Naruto tengo que decirte algo— Dude.

— ¿Qué pasa preciosa?— Me interrogo.

—E-es que mi padre es una persona muy fría y no sé si acepte nuestra relación—Explique.

—No te preocupes cariño, todo saldrá bien—Me sonreía dulcemente.

—Sí, tienes razón— Sonreí.

Entramos a la casa, hacia la sala de espera donde se encontraba mi hermana Hanabi ella siempre había sido la consentida de mi padre además de ser la menor siempre cumplía los deseos de mi padre cosa que yo jamás pude hacer del todo.

—Nuestro padre los espera, Hinata—Me indicaba mi hermana.

Yo, muy nerviosa emprendí el camino hacia la biblioteca de mi padre donde pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo. Creo que Naruto noto mi nerviosismo por lo que delicadamente tomo mi mano.

—Estamos juntos en esto, ¿no?— Sonrió.

—Así es— Respondí.

Entramos juntos a la habitación, en ese momento Naruto me daba la confianza necesaria para eso ahora me sentía valiente, valiente para enfrentar lo que fuera para hacer lo que fuera…junto a él.

—Buenas tardes, padre—Salude.

—Buenas tardes señor—Secundo el rubio.

—Siéntense—Dijo con tono frio mi padre, Hiashi.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? — Interrogo.

—P-padre y…—Interrumpió Naruto.

—Señor estamos aquí porque yo amo a Hinata y quiero algo serio con ella.

—¿N-naruto? —Cuestione sorprendida.

—Sí, así es señor eso es lo que deseo—Ratifico Naruto.

—Conque es así—Respondió fríamente mi padre.

—Si—Aseguro Naruto.

— ¿Y estas segura de eso Hinata? ¿Sabes bien que significa eso verdad? —Dijo mi padre.

—Lo sé muy bien papa y lo acepto— Asegure firmemente mi decisión por primera vez ante mi padre en el pasado tenía la costumbre de querer complacer todos sus deseos.

— ¿qué significa eso Hinata? —Se preocupó Naruto.

—Eso es todo padre, por favor, descansa y cuídate mucho— Me despedí.

Salí de la habitación rápidamente con Naruto tras de mí, subimos al auto aun sin pronunciar palabra creo que aún no estaba lista para hablarlo. Unos minutos después el ojiazul estaciono el auto a un lado de la carretera.

— ¿qué paso allí Hinata? —Pregunto.

—E-es que—Dude

—Lo que sea dímelo, por favor, estaremos bien—Sonrió.

—El día que me mude a Tokio mi padre me advirtió que no formara ningún lazo amoroso porque… él tiene un prometido para mi desde la infancia—Llore.

— ¿Que pasara ahora con nosotros…con tu familia?— Cuestiono.

—Pues… no podre manejar la compañía de mi padre—Expliqué.

— ¿Y tú herencia? —Se preocupó.

—Solo recibiré la herencia de mi madre mas no recibiré nada de mi padre—Sonreí.

— ¿Estas bien con eso? ¿Estas completamente segura? —Fingió una sonrisa.

—Claro, yo te amo y estoy totalmente segura de mi decisión—Lo bese.

—Entonces te hare la mujer más feliz del mundo, ya lo veras—Correspondió mi beso.

Naruto condujo por aproximadamente dos horas hasta que llegamos a una enorme casa rodeada por un bello jardín, era de un hermoso color blanco con bellos balcones y ventanas enormes además estaba bellamente adornada con miles de flores de todos los colores que me podría imaginar.

—Esta es la casa donde pase mi infancia— Explico.

—Naruto… es preciosa—Adule.

— ¿quieres que pasemos la noche aquí? —Me pregunto.

—S-si eso te parece bien— Me sonroje.

Bajamos del auto, al acercarnos a la puerta apareció un empleado que nos llevo a dos preciosas habitaciones.

—Date una ducha y vístete para la cena— Me pidió Naruto.

—Está bien— Sonreí.

Entre en la habitación, el punto de enfoque era una hermosa cama adornada con bellas telas, un tocador con esencias de deliciosos aromas. Pronto entre al baño donde se encontraba una bañera rápidamente la llene con agua tibia y me di un largo y delicioso baño; me vestí esa noche llevaría un vestido color negro ceñido al cuerpo hasta las rodillas y zapatos de tacón plateados y accesorios en el mismo color además deje mi largo cabello suelto.

— ¿Esta lista señorita? —Dijo una femenina voz tras la puerta.

—Si, en un momento bajo—Respondí.

—El joven la espera—Concluyo.

Termine de arreglarme con el deseo que Naruto me viera atractiva y al terminar baje las escaleras en busca del comedor, al encontrarlo vi al rubio sentado en un extremo de la enorme mesa con un calendario colocado sobre ella y un hermoso arreglo de flores en el centro. Me dirigí hacia donde estaba el para sentarme a su lado.

—Esta hermosa—Me adulo.

—Gracias—Me ruborice.

Hablamos durante toda la velada después de todo estábamos solos por lo que me sentía libre de conversar abiertamente, como lo hacíamos siempre. Luego de disfrutar de una deliciosa cena que por cierto era un delicioso filete a diferencia de lo que acostumbrábamos comer en nuestras sencillas pero inolvidables citas.

Tomo mi mano y nos dirigimos al jardín que se veía más hermoso ya que estaba iluminado con pequeñas luces además que el cielo estaba estrellado y la luna se veía hermosa. Nos sentamos en una pequeña banca y el ambiente se tornó bastante romántico.

—Hinata… tengo algo que preguntarte—Se sonrojo.

— ¿S-si? —Me ruborice.

—¿Tu…? — Fue interrumpido.

— ¡Naruto! —Gritaba un hombre desde la puerta de la casa.

Aquí termina el capítulo. ¿Qué creen que Naruto quería decir? ¿quién habrá interrumpido? ¿Les está gustando la historia? Me encantaría que me dejaran sus comentarios o sus consejos *-*


	5. Chapter 5: Entre arboles de Cerezo

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen pero la historia si es de mi autoría.

Aquí está el capítulo, lamento la tardanza pero la universidad me está robando el tiempo, espero les guste ¡Adelante!

**Entre arboles de Cerezo.**

— ¡Naruto! —Gritaba un hombre desde la puerta de la casa.

— ¡Jiraiya, viejo! — Se entusiasmaba el rubio mientras se dirigía a la puerta donde estaba el señor de cabello largo y blanco.

— ¿Cómo has estado Naruto? —Sonreía.

—Nunca he estado mejor, ¿Y tú? —Respondía él.

—Bien pero… ¿Quién es ella? — Interrogo.

—Bueno ella es mi novia— Explicaba Naruto mientras me llamaba con su mano levantada.

—Buenas Noches—Salude.

—Mi nombre es Jiraiya y soy el padrino de Naruto—Se presentó.

—Mucho gusto, yo soy Hinata—Sonreí.

— ¿Quieren tomar el té? Así charlamos más a gusto— Propuso.

—Claro—Respondimos ambos al unísono.

Nos pasamos toda la noche charlando de cómo había sido la infancia de Naruto, aunque a él no parecía agradarle que su padrino me mostrara sus fotos de bebe yo me sentía feliz de conocer un poco más a Naruto, no solo sus gustos sino también su infancia.

—Me retiro, buenas noches chicos— Se despedía Jiraiya.

—Buenas noches— Respondimos ambos.

Luego de que él se fuera a descansar decidimos quedarnos un rato juntos, aunque mi verdadera intención era retomar la conversación que estábamos teniendo antes de que nos interrumpieran puesto que me había dejado bastante intrigada.

—Naruto, ¿Qué era lo que querías preguntar hace unos momentos? —Lo mire fijo.

—Te lo diré luego, ¿sí? — Rozo mi mejilla.

— ¿Estás seguro? —Lo mire intrigada.

—Sí, preciosa— Asintió.

Estaba bastante cansada puesto que la conversación con mi padre no había sido para nada agradable. Me recosté en su regazo mientras el acariciaba mi cabello, eso me reconfortaba por lo que unos minutos después me había quedado dormida.

A la mañana siguiente estaba en la habitación que me habían preparado, era bastante entrada la mañana bueno al menos eso intuyeron mis ojos ya que el lugar se encontraba bastante iluminado por la luz que atravesaba la ventana. Me levante de la cama y me acerque para ver por ella, y allí estaba el, jugando con unos cachorros. Decidí vestirme rápidamente ya que aún tenía puesta la ropa del día anterior.

Tome una ducha y decidí ponerme un atuendo que consistía en un par de pantalones, una blusa de encaje color rosa y unas zapatillas. Luego de eso cepille mi cabello y me volví a acercar a la ventana para cerciorarme de que un estuviera en el patio. Baje las escaleras y me dirigí donde él.

—Buenos días, Hinata-chan— Saludo alegremente.

—Buenos días, Naruto— Respondí al saludo.

—En un momento voy— Sonrió.

Decidí esperar en una banca que se encontraba bajo un árbol no muy lejos de allí, mientras el alimentaba a los pequeños caninos yo no conocía ese lado del ojiazul pero se percibía que tenía un gran aprecio por los animales. Luego de unos minutos se acercó y tomo asiento a mi lado.

— ¿Dormiste bien? —Se reía.

—Lamento que hayas tenido que cargarme— Percibí un leve rubor en mis mejillas.

—Te veías angelical— Beso mi mejilla.

—Vamos a dar un paseo por la tarde, ¿Qué dices? —Dijo animado.

—Está bien— Sonreí.

Nos fuimos a desayunar juntos, eso ya se me había hecho costumbre después de todo lo hacíamos por las mañanas al ir a la universidad, pero esto era especial ya que no estamos en una cafetería de la facultad sino en su hogar.

Naruto fue con su padrino a las oficias de la compañía de la familia por lo que me di la libertad de pasear por toda la casa, al llegar al piso superior me topé con una habitación llena de libros; tome uno de la estantería y comencé a leerlo, era una historia de caballeros y dragones cuando recobre la noción del tiempo me di cuenta que habían pasado un par de horas por lo que coloque el libro de nuevo en su lugar. Antes de salir de la habitación por accidente deje caer un álbum fotográfico mientras recogía las fotografías que había tirado una llamo mi atención.

— ¿Mi padre? ¿Conoció a los padres de Naruto? —Pensé.

Me resulto un tanto extraño pero después de todo ambos eran empresarios y pudieron haber tenido negocios e común, por lo que decidí olvidarme del tema. Salí dela habitación para arreglar un poco mi atuendo después de todo el no tardaría en llegar y quería verme bien para nuestro paseo.

Unos cuantos minutos después llegaron el rubio y su padrino. Baje a recibirlos, Jiraiya se excusó rápidamente puesto que debía atender ciertos asuntos que habían quedado inconclusos según lo que había comprendido.

— ¿Me regalas unos minutos preciosa? Tu espera aquí— Me explico.

—Está bien—Tome asiento.

El subió las escaleras con rumbo a su habitación, unos minutos después bajo había cambiado su atuendo ahora llevaba puestos un par de pantalones de vestir negros, una camisa un que me pareció algo formal en color blanco y zapatos negros también. Al bajar me tomo el brazo y salimos de allí.

Caminamos por un pasaje formado por arboles de cerezo, luego de unos minutos comenzaba a atardecer cuando llegamos a una pequeña mesita sencillamente decorada con un mantel color marfil y unas velas.

— ¿Qué es esto? —Pregunte.

—Vamos a cenar—Sonrió.

—B-bueno—Asentí.

Abrió una botella de champagne y sirvió dos copas, estuvimos charlando un rato hasta que nos sirvieron la deliciosa cena que nos tenían preparada, la velada era maravillosa en el cielo ya había anochecido pero las estrellas iluminaban el firmamento además de las muchas velas que se encontraban a nuestro alrededor era todo tan de ensueño.

Al terminar de cenar se excusó un momento, unos minutos después regresaba con un ramo de rosas en la mano, se acercó a mí y se arrodillo.

— ¿Quieres ser mi esposa? —Propuso.

Yo no lo podía creer, aun no salía de mi asombro era tanta mmi emoción que no podía articular palabra alguna y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos.

—Y-yo— Trataba de decir entre llantos.

El me miraba con gran expectativa, pero yo no podía para de llorar.

—Sí, claro que si acepto— Respondí al fin.

Sin mediar más palabras el me abrazo con la más grande ternura que alguien había sentido por mí y lo bese.

Aquí termina el capítulo por favor comenten qué tal va la historio ¿Les agrada? Sus comentarios inspiran. ¡Gracias!


	6. Chapter6: El vestido Perfecto

**El Vestido Perfecto.**

— ¿Fue un sueño? —Pensé.

Acababa de abrir mis ojos aun me encontraba recostada en la cama, si había sido un sueño quería dormir para siempre, pero ¿Lo era? No Naruto en verdad me había propuesto matrimonio en poco tiempo seria la señora Uzumaki, era como… Un cuento de hadas.

Era el momento, había logrado salir de la habitación pero rogaba para que al momento de preguntar a los empleados de la casa todos me dijeran que había salido con su padrino, no porque no lo quisiera verle sino porque tenía miedo de que toda aquella maravillosa velada de ensueño no haya sido nada más que eso, un sueño. Por el momento la suerte no estaba de mi lado ya que rápidamente una joven me informaba que él me esperaba en el comedor para desayunar juntos.

—Buenos días, Naruto-kun—Salude a llegar al comedor donde el me esperaba sentado.

—Buenos días princesa—Me besaba tiernamente.

— ¿Qué tal dormiste? —Le preguntaba con el interés de corroborar que nada hubiera cambiado.

—Muy bien, todo gracias al maravilloso momento que pasamos juntos—Sonreía.

Después de todo había sido verdad… yo seré la esposa de Naruto, mientras desayunábamos como siempre, él tomaba mi mano cosa que era nueva para mí por lo que mis mejillas se ruborizaron durante toda la comida. Luego subimos a preparar nuestro equipaje después de todo mañana debíamos volver a la universidad. Unos minutos luego de eso era momento de partir.

—Nos vemos luego viejo, para concluir con nuestro asunto—Se despedía el rubio.

—Cuídate tonto—Se despedía Jiraiya.

—Adiós, Jiraiya-san—Me despedí.

—Adiós, Hinata-chan—Acaricio mi cabeza.

Entramos al auto, durante el viaje de regreso a casa le pedí al ojiazul si podíamos hacer una parada en casa de mi padre y de mala gana acepto. Al llegar allí pedí que me esperara dentro del auto y rechinando los dientes decidió escuchar música. Entre en la casa en la que había pasado mi infancia y de la que había decidido salir unos pocos meses atrás.

—Padre, necesito que hablemos—Demande al verlo sentado en el sillón de la sala.

—No tenemos nada que hablar—Dijo secamente.

—P-pero—Tomaba un poco de valor.

—Adiós—Me daba la espalda.

—Padre me casare con Naruto en poco tiempo, y-yo en verdad quisiera que me acompañaras en ese momento—Una lagrima rodo por mi mejilla.

—Desde hace tiempo que dejaste de ser mi hija, al irte de aquí y ahora casarte con ese muchacho… ¡Ya no eres una Hyūga! —Grito tajantemente mientras se esfumaba de la habitación.

Había tratado de ser fuerte hasta hoy pero sus palabras habían sido como un afilado puñal atravesando mi corazón después de todo era mi padre ¿no? Empecé a llorar aun en contra de mi voluntad, trate de secar mis lágrimas pero estas me traicionaban al seguir brotando de mis ojos… que vulnerable me sentí en ese momento. Sin darme cuenta Naruto había entrado a buscarme ¿Tanto tiempo había pasado ya?

—Hinata… ¿Estas bien? Tu hermana me lo conto todo—Me abrazaba como si tratara de protegerme.

—Y-yo—No pude contestar sentía como si una enorme fuerza oprimiera mi pecho.

—Larguémonos de aquí—Dijo.

Mientras íbamos en el automóvil ninguno pronunciaba palabra alguna pero en cara se notaba la rabia que sentía.

—Está bien—Sonreí.

—P-pero—Decía con gran ira.

—Ya, todo estará bien si estamos juntos—Bese su mejilla.

Al regresar de nuestro viaje me llevo a casa, tenía mucho trabajo que hacer y era extraño que lo hubiera aplazado tanto pero era para poder estar con el todo ese fin de semana con él, todo había valido la pena ya que pronto seria su esposa.

Ya era bastante tarde, acababa de terminar mi trabajo y me fui a dormir bastante exhausta. A la mañana siguiente ya en la universidad recibí las clases normalmente pero Naruto no había llegado a clases, al finalizar como siempre mis amigas trataban de sacarme toda la información posible sobre lo que había ocurrido por lo que decidimos ir a la cafetería.

—Bien Hinata cuéntanos—Dijeron al unísono.

— ¿Qué paso? —Decía Sakura intrigada.

—Vamos—Secundaba Ino.

Les conté todo, bueno decidí atenuar un poco lo de mi padre porque me dolía mucho por lo que dije lo justo y necesario. Y me hizo sentir realmente feliz que ellas solo quisieran saber los detalles de lo que me hacía feliz.

—Debemos ayudarte a prepararlo todo—Dijo Matsuri.

—El vestido, la fiesta, la comida, la ceremonia—Decía Temari bastante emocionada.

—Gracias en verdad—Les decía.

—Bueno prepárate para ir de compras este fin de semana—Decían Sakura e Ino.

Por la tarde fui a trabajar, para mi tranquilidad allí estaba Naruto como siempre. Cuando terminamos la jornada de trabajo y lo invite a casa para cenar juntos. Prepare su plato de ramen favorito y al terminar de comer nos acurrucamos en el sofá.

Hablamos de todo tipo de cosas, en especial sobre la fecha de nuestra boda decidimos que sería dentro de un mes a partir de ese día, ambos queríamos algo bastante simple.

—Naruto, ¿Por qué no asististe hoy a la facultad? —Pregunte de repente.

—Tenía ciertos asuntos que atender con mi padrino—Explicaba.

—Comprendo, pero por favor avísame me preocupe bastante—Dije

—Está bien—Asintió.

Me resulto bastante extraño pero como siempre, preferí no interrogarlo acerca del tema. Un rato después nos despedimos ya era bastante entrada la noche por lo que me preocupe; una vez que me llamo avisando que estaba bien me tranquilice.

La semana transcurrió con bastante normalidad tanto en el trabajo como en la facultad. Era sábado por la mañana cuando escuche el timbre de la puerta al abrir me di cuenta que eran mis amigas.

— ¿Estas lista? —Dijo Ino.

—P-pero—Me interrumpieron.

—No hay pero que valga, nos vamos—Decía Temari mientras me empujaba para salir del apartamento.

—Hoy compraremos tu vestido, emociónate— Reía Sakura.

—Chicas, aun no tengo el dinero suficiente para ello—Informe.

—Naruto ya soluciono eso, ¿Qué no te lo dijo? —Me informaba Matsuri.

— ¿Pero cuando? —Inquirí confundida.

—Ya Hinata, todo está solucionado solo diviertete—Decía Ino un tanto irritada ante mis cuestionamientos.

—Bien— Me rendí ante su negativa de contestar a mis cuestionamientos.

Mientras íbamos en el auto recibí un mensaje de texto: "Diviertete preciosa los gastos corren por mi cuenta no te preocupes si no respondo tengo ciertos asuntos…Te amo" Era de Naruto.

Eso me tranquilizo un poco pero… ¿Qué tantos asuntos tiene Naruto? Decidí olvidarme del asunto ya que habíamos llegado a la tienda.

Luego de varias pruebas fallidas comenzaba a desesperarme.

—Chicas esos vestidos son demasiado atrevidos o llamativos—Decía ya bastante colérica.

—Vamos Hinata no seas tan simplista—Decía Ino.

— ¿Qué tal este? —Sonreía Matsuri.

Me probé el vestido que era de seda seda bastante sencillo por el fente pero con la espalda descubierta y una larga cola lo que le daba un aire algo llamativo. Después de unos minutos frente al espejo observándolo a detalle.

—Vamos Hinata—Decía Sakura.

— ¿Es ese? —Preguntaba una Temari bastante intrigada.

—Si chicas, es perfecto— Dije al fin.

Aqui termina este capitulo. ¿Que seran esos asuntos que Naruo tiene por resolver?¿Como avanzara esta historia? Me encantaria que me dijeran que piensan ¿Les gusta la historia? Gracias :D ¡Saludos para todos!


	7. Chapter7: Por el resto de mi Vida

Por el resto de mi Vida.

Para mi sorpresa había llegado el día en el que Naruto y yo contraeríamos matrimonio, todo se encontraba listo el salón para la recepción estaba ya decorado con hermosas mesas en cuyo centro estaba un pequeño pero hermosamente decorado arreglo de rosas rojo intenso con detalles dorados y haciendo juego con ellos el resto de la decoración. La capilla para la ceremonia estaba igualmente preparada y en un par de horas llegarían los invitados.

— ¿Estará el igual de nervioso?—Consulte a Sakura.

—Claro, Sasuke dice que parece un niño en una juguetería—Se reía.

—Pero…—Me interrumpía.

—Vamos Hinata no te muevas tanto arruinaras el peinado—Me regañaba.

—Está bien—Continúe pensando.

Unos minutos después se separó para observarme bien.

—Esta preciosa Hinata—Me alago Sakura.

—Sí, Naruto tiene mucha suerte—Continuo Matsuri.

—Vamos ve a vestirte—Decía Temari bastante ansiosa.

Las chicas me ayudaron a ponerme el vestido que era sencillo pero exhortaba a ser admirado como decía Naruto. Para completarlo llevaba unos zapatos con pedrería blancos y un cinto sobre la cintura color azul profundo para darle un toque algo extravagante; el conjunto lo completaba el peinado que Sakura había terminado hace muy poco el que consistía en un moño que dejaba sueltos algunos mechones el que era completado por el velo.

—Ya tienes algo nuevo, algo azul, algo prestado y algo viejo—Sonreía Temari.

—Sera un matrimonio feliz—Se alegraba Ino.

—Ya casi es hora—Me recordaba Sakura

El estómago me daba vueltas, estaba totalmente nerviosa. Trataba de reconfortarme diciéndome a mí misma que la cantidad de invitados era pequeña u otras cosas como que comenzaría una nueva vida pero lo más importante es que estaría junto a la persona que amo.

—Es el momento—Me decía Sakura.

Salí de la habitación, allí se encontraba mi primo Neji a quien hace mucho tiempo no veía y quien además era la persona que me llevaría al altar; éramos bastante cercanos y fue el único de la familia con quien aún tenía relación después de todo.

Estábamos tras la puerta de la capilla, había llegado el momento solo me entristecía que mi padre no fuera quien estaba a mi lado pero él lo había decidido así y ya no había vuelta atrás. Abrieron la puesta y empecé a caminar por el pasillo. Fue cuando lo vi allí de frente esperándome cuando me olvide del resto del mundo ya no importaba nada ni nadie más que nosotros.

—Cuídala—Advertía Neji.

—Lo hare— Respondió Naruto con una sonrisa para luego tomar mi mano.

Nos colocamos en posición y el padre comenzaba la misa, me perdí en su rostro desde ese instante.

—Naruto, ¿Aceptas a Hinata como tu esposa?

—Sí, Acepto.

—Hinata, ¿Aceptas a Naruto como tu esposo?

—P-por supuesto.

—Entonces, los declaro marido y mujer, puedes besar a la novia.

Y nos besamos apasionadamente pero con ternura. Caminábamos por el pasillo entre los aplausos de los presentes. Nos trasladamos hacia el salón donde se llevaría a cabo la recepción. Unos minutos más tarde nos encontrábamos disfrutando de una deliciosa cena.

—Felicidades Señor y Señora Uzumaki—Felicitaba Jiraiya.

—Gracias—Dijimos ambos al unísono.

Después de la cena, realizamos nuestro primer baile el que fue en verdad romántico, me sentí como en las nubes mientras tomaba mi mano.

—Siempre estaré a tu lado—Susurro.

—Te amo—Le dije.

—Yo te amo más—Me beso.

Celebramos el resto de la noche, todos lo estaban pasando de lo mejor era todo tan mágico, allí estaban nuestros amigos y la estábamos pasando de lo mejor. Entrada la noche era momento de partir a nuestra luna de miel, así que nos despedimos de todos muy emocionada.

—Adiós chicos—Me despedí.

—Tengan una linda noche—Sonreían las Chicas

Subimos al auto, después de un rato habíamos llegado a nuestro destino; una hermosa casa de campo que pertenecía a los padres de Naruto. Baje del auto bastante emocionada ya que todo era bastante bello las flores, el paisaje, la casa misma simplemente de ensueño y no podía creer que sería solo para nosotros dos.

Después de acomodar las cosas en la habitación, fuimos al patio a observar las estrellas.

—Gracias…por amarme—Le Dije

—Gracias a ti por aceptar mi amor—Me beso.

—Sin ti no sé qué sería de mí, eres quien da fortaleza a mi vida. Y-yo siempre he sido una persona bastante callada y solitaria pero tú… tú me cambiaste—Sollozaba.

—Si en algo creo ahora es…. Que el amor existe—Secaba mi mejilla.

Comenzamos a besarnos, cada vez más apasionadamente mientras acariciaba mi cabello, sus besos comenzaron a descender hasta la zona de mi cuello donde me hacía sentir escalofríos que descendían hasta el interior de mí ser.

—Te amo—Repetía.

Me cargaba en brazos hasta la habitación mientras continuaba besándome como jamás lo había hecho antes.

Me tumbo en la cama mientras mi reparación se agitaba más y más; se colocó sobre mi mientas sus labios se posaban en mi sensible piel yo lo despojaba de su camisa mientras pasaba mi mano entre su definido y musculoso abdomen.

Sin dejar de besarnos comenzó a desabrochar mi vestido hasta quitarlo por completo. Nuestra pasión iba en aumento el rozaba todas las zonas de mi cuerpo, la mayoría… inexploradas. El éxtasis iba en aumento, dándole atención a todas las áreas de mi cuerpo poso sus labios de nuevo sobre los míos, y con inigualable delicadeza nos unimos en la belleza de la noche.

A la mañana siguiente, al abrir los ojos allí estaba el a mi lado. Llevaba unos minutos despierto y al percatarse de mí se volteo y me abrazo dulcemente.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?— Besaba mi frente.

—Perfectamente cariño—Lo bese.

Prepare el desayuno, me sentía en verdad dichosa así serían mis mañanas por el resto de mi vida. Pasamos el resto del día viendo películas y haciendo cosas juntas. Como aun estudiábamos decidimos que mi apartamento seria el lugar perfecto para vivir por lo que ocupamos la tarde en acomodar nuestro ahora… hogar.

Aquí termina el capítulo de hoy. La historia ha avanzado bastante y ya restan pocos capítulos. ¡Gracias por leer, vamos díganme que les parece!


	8. Chapter8:Cristales Rotos

Cristales Rotos.

Llevábamos ya tres meses de matrimonio y durante ese tiempo todo había sido perfecto, tal y como imagine mi vida con Naruto. Por la mañana habíamos ido a la universidad como siempre era ya nuestro último semestre de este año en la facultad por lo que estaba un poco atareada, al finalizar la clase de ese día nos trasladamos a la cafetería para tomar el almuerzo juntos como todos los días estos últimos meses.

— ¿Iras a casa pronto?—Me interrogo.

—No, iré a la biblioteca por unos libros—Respondí con desanimo.

—Entonces te veré allá en unas horas—Sonrió.

Continuamos comiendo mientras charlábamos lo dura que era nuestra clase en ese momento ya que pronto presentaríamos los exámenes correspondientes a ese semestre que en mi opinión eran bastante exigentes. Unos minutos después salimos de la cafetería.

—Te amo, preciosa—Se despedía.

—También te amo—Respondí mientras se acercaba para darme un beso de despedida.

Al entrar a la biblioteca me sorprendió que esta estuviera completamente desierta. Eso no era para nada común, bueno no en esta época. Rápidamente pude encontrar mis libros y mientras me dirigía al mesón para comenzar note como el clima cambiaba de repente, el cielo estaba gris como el día en que mi madre murió. Decidí entonces llevar los libros a casa ya que una opresión en mi pecho me ponía nerviosa.

Tome el tren a casa y en cuestión de unos minutos estaba en nuestro apartamento; al entrar me dirigí a la habitación para cambiarme de ropa y así poder estudiar más cómodamente. Al entrar a la recamara escuche una fuerte voz… ¿Naruto? ¿Está en casa?

— ¡No la amo, ella no significa nada para mí! —Gritaba el rubio desde la otra habitación.

El azote de un puño contra la pared me hacía reaccionar de nuevo. Habían transcurrido unos veinte minutos desde que comencé a recordarlo todo pero a pesar de eso… no encuentro la respuesta ¿Desde cuándo Naruto me mentía?

A pesar de los minutos la acalorada discusión continuaba tal y como al principio. Seque mis lágrimas y me reincorpore, mis rodillas aun temblaban. De repente alguien abrió la puerta de la habitación era… Naruto.

—Hinata… ¿Desde cuándo estas aquí?— Casi gritando.

—Y-yo… necesito saberlo. ¿Es verdad?— Le exigía en sollozos.

—No es lo que crees princesa—Trataba explicarme.

— ¡No! ¡No más mentiras!—Gritaba mientras le empujaba al ver sus intenciones de acercarse a mí.

— ¡No entiendes nada!— Me gritaba.

— ¿Qué tengo que entender? ¡Vamos, dímelo ya!—Le pedía casi rogando.

—Está bien, ¡No te amo! ¿Contenta?—Decía al fin.

Al escuchar eso mi corazón se partía como cuando un espejo cae al suelo en miles de pedazos, quería exigirle que me dijera todo pero el nudo que tenía en mi garganta no me dejaba articular palabra alguna era como si eso contuviera el llanto en mi interior, y es que no quería llorar más en presencia de él.

— ¿Naruto?—Decía Jiraiya mientras ingresaba a la habitación.

—Espera afuera—Pedía Naruto.

—Mira lo que le has hecho a esta pobre muchacha Naruto, termina con esto de una buena vez mocoso— Le decía.

—Estoy harto que me contradigas, ya vete— Le exigía.

Sin mediar más palabra se retiraba de la habitación y un par de minutos después de la casa. Naruto tomo asiento en una esquina de la casa mientras yo seguía de pie en la misma posición.

— ¿Qué pretendías casándote conmigo?—Dije al fin.

—Vengarme—Respondió fríamente.

— ¿Vengarte? ¿De mí?—Cuestione confundida

—Uhhh—Balbuceaba

—Respóndeme, ¿Qué hice?—Interrogue elevando el tono de voz.

—Nada Hinata, tú no has hecho nada—Respondía de una vez por todas.

— ¿Entonces por qué?—Rabie

—De tu padre, ¡Vengarme de tu padre!—Me gritaba

Estaba realmente confundida, ¿Mi padre?... ¿Que tenía que ver el con Naruto? La cabeza comenzaba a darme vueltas por lo que tome la silla que estaba a unos pocos metros de mí, me recosté en ella inclinándome hasta el frente y tomándome la cabeza. Tenía los ojos hinchados y me ardían mucho; esta mareada había agotado mis fuerzas.

Naruto a unos metros de mí levantándose de la cama se acercó a la mesita de noche situada al lado de la cama donde él había dormido los últimos meses… era la cama que habíamos compartido, pensar en ello ocasionaba que mis ojos volvieran a cristalizarse. A pesar de todo aun lo amaba ¿Cómo podía ser eso posible? Después de todo lo que él le había hecho a mi vida.

Tomo una pequeña libretita y me la entrego.

—Allí está la explicación de todo—Me dijo.

— ¿Qué es esto?—Pregunte.

—En esa libreta están escritos los últimos meses de mi vida y explica todo. Léela yo volveré en un rato —Concluyo

Salió de la habitación para entrar en la biblioteca que se encontraba al lado de donde yo estaba. Abrí la libreta en las que estaba escrita una carta que me dispuse a leer inmediatamente.

*Querida Hinata:

Debido a que estás leyendo esto es lógico que ya te diste cuenta de la verdad de nuestra situación. Sé que debería ser yo quien esté diciéndote esto pero no puedo, déjame decirte que la razón principal para lo que está pasando se remonta a hace mucho tiempo y me causa mucho odio y es que la causa de la muerte de mis padres es que tu padre ocasionó el accidente fatal que sufrieron. Te explicare, mis padres y Hiashi son empresarios del mismo rubro y la empresa de mi familia estaba abriéndose camino y desplazando a la de tu padre y es se encargó de evitar esto ocasionando que mis padres murieran. Planee vengarme de miles de maneras y la que mejor me pareció fue usándote, al principio como tú sabes no te podía tolerar te odiaba demasiado pero después la actuación fue mejorando y tú te enamoraste de acuerdo al plan; claramente, no debías enterarte pero todo está hecho todo lo que era de tu padre pasara a tus manos y como mi esposa… a las mías.*

Al terminar de leer al fin había caído en la cuenta de que esto era real. Pero… ¿Podía ser cierto? ¿Mi padre había hecho eso? Debía saberlo por el momento eso era lo que más me importaba, descubrir la verdad, ya vería yo quehacer con mi destruida vida al conocer la verdad de todo.

Salí de la recamara y tome del mesón de la cocina las llaves del auto de Naruto. Corrí para salir de la casa y entre al automóvil mientras arrancaba Naruto me llamaba a gritos desde la puerta. Él era a quien menos deseaba ver en ese momento; maneje muy a prisa 60,70,80,90,100 km/h ya no me importaba.

Al llegar a casa de mi padre estacione el auto velozmente y entre en la casa.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Hinata?—Interrogaba Hanabi

— ¿Dónde está?—Gritaba bastante alterada.

— ¿Qué pasa aquí?— Decía mi padre desde la puerta.

—Contesta… ¿Mataste a los padres de Naruto?—Grite entre llanto

Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo; Qué me dicen ¿Les agrada el rumbo que ha tomado la historia? ¿Qué creen que pasara con la relación de Naruto y Hinata? Prometo hacer la continuación pronto… ¡Saludos a todos!


	9. Chapter9: Secretos

Secretos.

—Contesta… ¿Mataste a los padres de Naruto?—Grite entre llanto

— ¿Qué estás diciendo, Hinata?—Respondía con aspecto confundido.

—Responde por favor—Secaba mis lágrimas.

Sin mediar más palabra se retiró a la biblioteca, cuando se encontraba dentro le seguí rápidamente. Ya allí ambos tomamos asiento.

— ¿Qué es esa estupidez?—Dijo con semblante serio.

—Solo responde, Naruto me lo conto todo acerca del accidente y de que existe la posibilidad de que tu hayas sido el causante—Le explicaba.

—Ese mocoso no sabe nada—Rabio.

—Por favor, dime la verdad—Le Rogaba.

—Yo no tuve nada que ver, ¡Ese fue un accidente!—Alzo la voz.

—Pero él piensa…—Me interrumpía.

—Minato y Kushina eran mis socios, además… en esa época falleció tu madre—Bajo la mirada.

— ¿De dónde saco esa idea Naruto?—Cuestione.

—Eso fue porque quien manejaba el auto ese día fui yo—Bajaba el rostro apoyándolo en sus manos para así cubrirlo.

—Ese día nos dirigíamos a un viaje de negocios, Minato me había pedido que fuera yo quien manejara el coche íbamos a la región de Sapporo que está bastante lejos por lo que él lo haría después. Era ya bastante tarde por lo que me encontraba agotado y en cuestión de unos segundos me quede dormido, lo único que recuerdo eran las segadoras luces de la ambulancia; dos días después me dieron la noticia… ellos habían fallecido—Volvía a levantar la vista.

—Pero cree otra cosa—Le dije.

—Lo sé, he tratado de explicárselo pero él no entiende razones—Mi respondió.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste eso antes?—Le cuestione.

—Porque estaba casado de entrometerme en tu vida—Se ponía de pie.

—Lo siento—Murmure.

—Es momento de que te vayas Hinata, se feliz—Salía de la habitación.

Me había quedado sola en la biblioteca, ya lo sabía todo pero ¿Qué hago ahora? No tengo donde ir, debía hablar con Naruto pero no me sentía capaz de hacerlo en ese momento. Decidí entonces ir a casa de las chicas ya que ellas alquilaban un apartamento y quizás podría pasar allí la noche.

—Chicas—Toque el timbre.

—Hinata—Decía Matsuri bastante confundida al abrir la puerta.

— ¿Puedo quedarme aquí?—Las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo por horas comenzaron a fluir aun en contra de mi voluntad.

—Por supuesto, pasa—Me abrazo.

Me recosté en el sofá de la sala mientras bebía un té que Ino me había preparado. Ellas aun no preguntaban nada pero se les veía preocupadas.

—Deberías tomar un baño, así te relajas un poco—Sugería Sakura.

— ¿Puedo?—Pregunte ya sin fuerzas.

—Claro, te lo preparare—Sonreía Matsuri.

Después de unos diez minutos comenzaba a darme un baño, dejaba correr el agua caliente tratando de despejar mi mente lo que era bastante reconfortante. Al terminar de bañarme me vestí con el pijama que me había prestado Ino.

—Duerme aquí— Decía Temari mientras me ayudaba a acomodarme en el futón que me había preparado.

—Gracias—Sonreí antes de quedarme profundamente dormida.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté como siempre, las chicas aún seguían dormidas por lo que arregle mi cama y les prepare el desayuno.

—Buenos días, Sakura-chan—Salude.

—Buenos días Hinata—Respondía.

—Por favor, come tranquila—Le decía

Minutos después se levantaron las demás por lo que empezamos a comer juntas, el ambiente era tan divertido como siempre pero sabía que debía decirles lo sucedido después de todo no tenía a nadie más con quien contar además de ellas. Al terminar de contarles todo lo justo y necesario comenzamos a prepararnos para la universidad.

Al terminar de vestirme caí en la cuenta de que mi vida se había destruido en menos de un día; hasta ayer a esta hora creía que tenía la vida perfecta y que nada podía salir mal pero mírenme ahora. Decidimos irnos en el auto que llevaba, había pedido a Sakura que ella manejara después de todo estaba rogando para no toparme en clases a Naruto.

Una vez en el salón de clases tome un asiento distinto al de siempre, no quería tener cerca nada que me recordara a ese mentiroso a pesar que todavía… le amaba.

—Buenos días—Me saludaban por la espalda.

Voltee y era él, no podía creer lo sínico que era. Debí haberle hecho caso a las chicas cuando me dijeron que me quedara en casa a descansar pero no creí que se presentara.

—Hablaremos luego—Dije tajantemente

Transcurrieron las clases como todo los días; después de todo mi vida ahora estaba destruida como cristales rotos pero el mundo seguía su curso. Al salir del salón no quería dirigirle la palabra pero debíamos poner en orden las cosas por mi bien. Nos acomodamos en una banca detrás de la biblioteca, nadie se cruzaba por allí a pesar de que era bastante hermoso por la cantidad de árboles de cerezo que había allí.

—Lo sabes, ¿No es así?—Le Reproche.

— ¿Qué cosa?—Respondía.

—Que todo fue un accidente—Le dije.

—Jamás creeré en esa mentira Hinata—Elevo su tono de voz.

—Acéptalo ya, por favor. Comprende que mi padre no quiso hacerlo… ya no más—Mis ojos se cristalizaron.

—Y si así fuera, ¿Por qué tenía que sobrevivir el no mis padres?—Dijo a Gritos.

—N-no lo sé—Baje la mirada; en el fondo yo sentía lastima hacia Naruto.

—Necesito que tu padre pague—Mientras le daba con los puños a la banqueta.

— ¿A costa mía? ¿No entiendes que fue mi vida la que destruiste y no la suya? ¿Tienes idea de lo que has hecho?—Lloraba alterada.

—Discúlpame—Mascullo.

— ¿Qué te disculpe? ¿Estás pidiendo que te disculpe?—Dije extremadamente alterada.

—Bajo la mirada—

— ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio!—Dije a Gritos para después caer al suelo desmayada.

Abrí los ojos, me encontraba en una cama de hospital. La enfermera que se encontraba a pocos pasos de mí lo noto.

— ¿Cómo se siente?— Preguntaba la joven.

—Bien, Gracias—Respondí.

—Su esposo está en la cafetería lo iré a buscar para que el doctor hable con ambos—Me explicaba.

—No, no gracias—Me negué.

—P-pero—Interrumpía.

—Es que ese joven no es mi esposo, el anda en un viaje de negocio, por favor dígale al doctor que hable conmigo—Sonreí.

—Está bien—Se retiraba de la habitación.

¿Qué me paso? Me sentía bastante débil lo último que podía recordar es que estaba teniendo una acalorada discusión con Naruto pero después no logro recordar nada. Acaso él es quien me trajo aquí, claro… debe ser él.

—Señora Uzumaki—Saludaba el doctor.

—Hyūga, mi apellido es Hyūga—Le explique.

—Bueno señora Hyūga, ¡Felicidades, está embarazada!—Me decía el doctor.

— ¿Y-yo?—Pregunte bastante sorprendida.

—Así es, tiene tres meses de embarazo—Respondía.

— ¿Esa es la causa de mi desmayo?—Consulte.

—Sí, se nota que está sometida a demasiadas presiones y que últimamente no se alimenta bien por lo que por el momento padece de anemia moderada, así que de ahora en adelante debe cuidarse mucho y alimentarse bien—Me decía.

— ¿Nadie más lo sabe?—Pregunte.

—No, nuestros diagnósticos son confidenciales así que solo usted lo sabe. Compre la medicina de estas recetas y me retiro—Mientras hacia una reverencia para luego salir de la habitación.

¿Qué hago ahora? Dios estoy embarazada pero definitivamente no se lo diré a Naruto después de todo lo que ha pasado.

—Por favor, no se lo diga al joven que me acompaña—Le pedí a la enfermera.

—Pero, ¿Es su esposo verdad?— Preguntaba confundida.

—Sí, pero él no puede saber nada de esto— Le respondía.

—Saber qué cosa, Hinata-chan—Decía el rubio desde la puerta de la habitación.

Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo, antes que nada quería agradecerles por leer y a quienes me escriben por sus reviews en serio que me inspiran a continuarla. En especial a Lilipili porque siempre me da su opinión y a Hinataforever muchas gracias! Bueno ¿Qué creen? ¿Debería decirle? ¿Deberían quedar juntos? Cuéntenme que piensan. ¡Saludos a Todos!


	10. Chapter10: ¿Quisieras tener una cita?

Dime, ¿Quisieras tener una cita conmigo?

—Saber qué cosa, Hinata-chan—Decía el rubio desde la puerta de la habitación.

—N-nada importante—Respondí yo.

— ¡Exijo saberlo! Soy tu esposo y tengo derecho—Elevo la voz.

— ¿Exigirme tú a mí después de todo lo que me has hecho?—Replique con cierto cinismo.

—Pero…—Era interrumpido por la enfermera.

—Disculpe señor Uzumaki pero esto es un hospital y ella necesita descansar le agradecería se retire de la habitación—Le decía.

Sin mediar más palabra ambos salieron de la habitación, fue allí cuando por fin pude llorar ¿Por qué me pasaba todo esto a mí? ¿Madre yo? La idea me embargaba de felicidad, era un pequeño e indefenso ser que crecía dentro de mí y además era fruto de mi amor hacia Naruto, lo era, al menos de mi parte.

Recordar todo el dolor que me había causado y aun así amarlo me llenaba de incertidumbre, yo… no quería seguir sintiendo lo mismo por el pero que podía hacer; me había llenado de ilusiones y de momentos de felicidad a mi coctel de emociones se le sumaba la rabia que me daba el hecho de que el daño me lo había hecho a mí que no hice más que amarle y todo por una estúpida venganza sin sentido.

— Hinata-chan—Me saludaba Matsuri desde la puerta.

— ¿Podemos pasar?—Consultaba Sakura.

—Por supuesto—Sonreía, me había olvidado de mis amigas, ellas que siempre estaban allí para mí.

— ¿Estás bien?— Preguntaba Temari.

—Sí, perfectamente—Mentí.

—Vamos Hinata, o aun no entiendes que a nosotras no puedes mentirnos—Me regañaba Ino.

—E-es que—El llanto cortaba mis palabras.

—Tranquila, no pasa nada—Me consolaban todas.

Matsuri, como siempre tan dulce, acariciaba mi cabello con intensión de calmarme; la sensación era tan agradable que en cuestión de minutos me había quedado dormida. Cuando desperté Matsuri estaba recostada en el sillón de la habitación y teniendo cuidado para no despertarla me dirigí al baño. Al volver Naruto me esperaba en la recamara.

—Tenemos que hablar—Pedía.

—Creo que entre nosotros no hay nada que hablar—Respondí seria.

— ¿Nosotros?—Repetía el.

—Disculpa, aquí no existe el nosotros—Corregí.

—Por favor, hablemos—Volvía a pedirme.

—Déjame sola, ¿No entiendes?—Rabie.

—Solo si prometes que encontraremos un momento para hablar—Decía.

—Bien—Respondía cortante.

Al salir de la habitación me eche a llorar, ¿Cómo puede ser que me duela tratarlo mal si él fue quien arruino mi vida?

—Eres una tonta Hinata—Me reprendía.

— ¿Hina-chan?—Preguntaba Matsuri aun soñolienta.

—Disculpa que te haya despertado—Dije.

—Está bien pero, ¿Qué es lo que pasa?—Decía preocupada.

—Es que yo… yo—Me quede en silencio.

—Vamos, que me estas preocupando—Se exaltaba.

—Es que yo estoy embarazada—Dije casi corriendo.

—Naruto y tú serán padres—Decía emocionada.

—No pienso decirle—Baje la mirada.

—Hinata, el tiene derecho a saberlo—Me reprendía.

Después de un rato llego el doctor.

—Por lo visto está todo bien—Sonreía el doctor que tenia cabello color negro profundo y colores un tanto perlados.

—Sí, así es—Sonreí.

—Si lo deseas puedes irte hoy—Me entregaba la hoja con el alta.

—Muchas gracias—Le respondí emocionada.

Recogí mis cosas mientras Matsuri pedía la cuenta por las atenciones del hospital, además de agradecerle a la enfermera por todo ya que de no ser por ella Naruto lo sabría y habríamos pasado un mal rato.

— ¿Lista?— Sonreía Matsuri.

—Sí, ¿Cuánto es?—Le consultaba.

—Ehm, Naruto ha pagado el recibo Hinata—Me respondió.

—Genial, debo devolverle el dinero—Me quejaba.

Afuera del hospital nos esperaban las demás para irnos juntas, tenía bastante pena después de todo conducíamos el auto de Naruto y debía devolvérselo. Una vez en casa tomamos la cena que ella me habían preparado, eran tan buenas conmigo.

— Chicas, ¡Hina-chan será mama!— Casi gritaba de la emoción.

—Matsuri—Le reprendí.

— ¿Es en serio?—Preguntaban al unísono.

—Si—Respondí.

— ¡Qué emoción! Tenemos tanto por comprar— Decía Ino.

—Ropa, gorritos, biberones, un cochecito—Secundaban Temari y Sakura.

Bromeamos así toda la noche hasta que llego el momento de retirarse a descansar. Sé que eran juegos de mi mente ya que apenas me había enterado pero yo ya me sentía diferente, ya amaba a ese pequeño ser más que a mi vida, inclusive más de lo que amaba a Naruto, era parte de mi y nada cambiaría eso ni siquiera el hecho de que Naruto y yo no estaríamos juntos por más tiempo.

A la mañana siguiente fui a la universidad como de costumbre, e igual Naruto estaba allí todo seguía su curso como de costumbre a excepción de que ya nada era igual o al menos ya no lo era para mí.

Al terminar el día en la facultad me dirigí a comer algo solo que esta vez el ya no iría conmigo, luego de eso fui a la estación para tomar el tren a casa y vestirme para ir a trabajar. Una vez en el trabajo me coloque el delantal aun un tanto incomoda porque pensé en encontrarme allí a Naruto.

—Buenas tardes, señor Kurosuke—Saludaba.

—Buenas tardes, Hina-Chan—Respondía.

—Naruto no vendrá hoy—Me informaba.

— ¿No vendrá? ¿Paso algo?—Dije preocupada.

—Dijo que tenía ciertos asuntos—Respondía.

—Ya veo—Dije.

—Espero no te moleste pero mi nieto que está de vacaciones en su trabajo vendrá a ayudarnos—Sonreía.

—Claro que no—Dije mientras acomodaba unos frascos.

—Me voy un momento, no tarda en venir así que no te preocupes si le ves—Rió un poco.

—Está bien—Respondí.

Pasaban unos minutos cuando escucha un ruido en el almacén de la tienda, rápidamente me dirigí a ver qué pasaba, un muchacho estaba tirado en el suelo con varias cajas encima.

— ¿Estás bien?—Pregunte preocupada.

—Sí, bastante bien—Se carcajeaba.

—Te ayudare— Mientras retiraba unas cajas de encima, ya que no podía verle el rostro.

— ¿Doctor?—Me sorprendí.

— ¿Hinata-san?—Preguntó él.

—Veo que se conocen—Sonreía el señor Kurosuke desde atrás viendo la graciosa escena en la que nos encontrábamos.

Después de recoger el tiradero y colocarlo todo en su lugar, seguimos atendiendo en la tienda como siempre, ya era hora de cerrar.

—Buenas noches, me retiro—Me despedía.

—Acompáñala, Hitomi-Kun—Decía el anciano.

—Vamos, Hinata-San—Me decía el joven.

Mientras caminábamos me sentía algo extraña, este era el camino que todos los días cruzaba con Naruto hasta nuestro hogar.

— ¿Estás bien?—Consultaba el joven.

—Sí, claro… lo siento—Me disculpaba.

—No te creo—Se colocaba frente a mí.

—No sabía que era nieto de el señor K, Hitomi-San—Intentaba cambiar el tema.

—Llámame Hitomi-Kun—Sonreía.

—A mi Hinata-Chan—Le sonreí de vuelta.

—Hinata-Chan…dime, ¿Quisieras tener una cita conmigo?—Consultaba.

— ¿Yo? Pero usted sabe que estoy embarazada—Me sorprendí.

—Lo sé, así que dime… ¿Quieres una cita conmigo?—Mientras me veía a los ojos dulcemente.

Hasta aquí el capítulo. ¿Qué pasara con este nuevo personaje? ¿Influirá en la vida de Hinata? Pronto la continuación y me disculpo por no actualizar ante pero estaba en exámenes de la universidad y ahora estoy de vacaciones así que por favor coménteme que les parece ¡Gracias y un cálido saludo!


	11. Chapter 11: Verdades

Antes del capítulo, un saludo para todos no había podido actualizar la continuación porque al fin comencé en la universidad en la facultad de medicina por lo que no había tenido tiempo pero tenía que terminar la historia así que aquí esta, ¡Disfruten! :D

Verdades.

— ¿Aceptaste? —Preguntó Temari.

—Sí, acepte—Le respondía.

—Pero, ¿Por qué? —Me replico.

—Es infantil pero solo quería mostrarle a Naruto que estoy bien sin él—Baje la mirada mientras posaba la mano sobre mi vientre, estaba sufriendo y mucho, lo que debía ser perfecto; mi matrimonio, mi embarazo…mi vida todo estaba terriblemente mal.

—Estás mal Hinata—Me regañaba Temari.

—Lo sé, pero no sé qué más puedo hacer—Grite entre llanto, ¿porque ahora yo era la mala persona?, era el quien me uso y destruyó mi vida sin importarle nada porque razón tenía que preocuparme por que el no sufriera, le amaba, si, aun le amaba pero no podía regresar el tiempo y solucionar todo.

—Piénsalo bien—Me dijo mientras tocaba mi cabeza para salir de la habitación, éramos de la misma edad pero ella era bastante madura, mucho más que yo, desde pequeña había perdido a sus padres así que tuvo que madurar más rápidamente y ahora yo la estaba preocupando.

Todas las chicas estaban durmiendo, yo me sentía incapaz, no estaba sola pero me sentía perdida sin tener a donde ir porque donde estuviera este dolor me perseguiría lo único que me daba un poco de luz entre tanta oscuridad era mi bebe, nuestro bebe. Naruto se perdía de tanta felicidad… que tonto era, yo lo hubiese dado todo por él hasta el punto de quedarme sin familia pero él no lo valoro, jamás lo hizo.

Sin dormir toda la noche, me preparaba para la universidad aunque mi apariencia no era la mejor pues en mi rostro se comenzaban a notar las ojeras del desvelo también comenzaba a ponerme más delgada o eso era lo que decían las chicas; cosa que en mi estado era bastante peculiar.

Él seguía asistiendo a clases con menos regularidad, era lo mejor para mí el no verle pero en realidad me preocupaba bastante, el periodo en la facultad estaba a punto de terminar y a este ritmo el perdería los exámenes. Una vez en la universidad me percate que de nuevo no estaba allí, quería saber dónde estaba o si le pasaba algo malo por lo que llame a su padrino, Jiraiya.

—Hola—Dije bastante nerviosa.

—Hinata, ¿Estas bien? — Respondió una fervorosa voz del otro lado de la línea.

—Jiraiya-sama, ¿sabe usted si Naruto esta bien?—Le cuestione.

—Sí, lo está puedes estar tranquila—Me tranquilizaba fácilmente.

—Muchas gracias, cuídese—Me despedí.

—Tú también, Hinata-chan —Terminaba con la llamada.

Era algo estúpido que fuera yo quien me preocupara por su bienestar pero me tranquilizaba enormemente saber que estaba bien. Continúe mi día como siempre, asistía a la universidad, estudiaba y luego iba a trabajar, y así todos los días.

Hitomi-kun se había ido ganando mi amistad en estos días en que ayudaba en la tienda. El día sábado saldríamos en una cita y definitivamente debía aclarar todo con el yo no quería ninguna relación y él debía comprenderlo.

Las chicas me ayudaban a prepararme muy dulcemente, esto solo me recordaba a Naruto y mi corazón se entristecía nuevamente, ya habían pasado varias semanas desde todo aquello en nuestra casa donde me entere de la verdad acerca de mi relación con Naruto.

Habíamos quedado de vernos en un restaurante muy bonito, al entrar el mesero me llevo a la mesa donde estaba esperándome muy sonrientemente, parecía estar feliz de que yo hubiera llegado y aceptado salir con él; era en verdad una persona muy dulce desde el primer momento en que lo conocí además fue el quien me informo de la noticia más hermosa de toda mi vida, había sido muy atento todos estos días y me cuidaba bastante.

—Hinata-chan, te ves hermosa hoy—Se ponía de pie para ayudarme a mover la silla.

—Gracias—Sonreí mientras miraba lo que llevaba puesto, era un vestido color café bastante sensual por el corte en la pierna, esto tenía que ser idea de Ino pensé antes de volver a verlo a los ojos.

— ¿Tienes mucha hambre? Aquí venden la mejor carne de la ciudad—Me recomendaba.

—Ordena para mí también—Le pedí, puesto que los menús estaban en inglés.

Unos minutos después llego el mesero con la comida que habíamos ordenado. Era en verdad deliciosa. Charlamos un buen rato sobre cosas banales, el clima, nuestra infancia, la universidad, nuestros gustos, nuestros sueños y metas.

— ¿Te gustaría ir a ese parque? —Mientras señalaba la rueda de la fortuna que se encontraba no muy lejos de allí.

—Claro, ¡Adoro los parques de diversiones! —Tome su brazo emocionada.

Al llegar allí todo estaba lleno de niños, lo que me hacía pensar en mi bebe y en si estaba preparada para ser una buena madre; después de todo ahora solo éramos los dos.

—Deja esa cara, vamos a divertirnos—Levantaba mi rostro con delicadeza.

—Vamos—Reí.

Nos divertimos por horas; fuimos a jugar tiro al blanco y hasta gano un panda de felpa para mí, caminamos por todos lados y hasta nos subimos a la rueda de la fortuna unas tres veces, sin darme cuenta estaba pasándola bien. Luego de que callera la noche fuimos por un helado y nos sentamos en una banca un tanto alejada del bullicio de la multitud.

—Debo decirte algo, Hitomi-kun—Voltee la mirada.

—Lo sé—Sonrió falsamente.

— ¿Lo sabes? —Me sorprendí.

—Me lo han contado todo, así que no te preocupes —Me miro a los ojos noblemente.

— ¿Pero quién? —Volví a preguntar aún más sorprendida.

—Tus amigas, pero comprendo todo lo que has tenido que pasar y el mal que te hicieron pero necesito que me creas… yo no busco aprovecharme de ti. —Me explicaba mientras tomaba mi mano para que yo le viera a los ojos.

Una lagrima cayo por mi mejilla, mientras los fuegos artificiales iluminaban el cielo nocturno. Si tan solo le hubiera conocido antes de que esto pasara creo que ahora sería tan feliz. Pero las cosas no eran así, mi corazón pertenecía a Naruto ahora, a pesar de todo.

—Una oportunidad, solo eso necesito—Me decía tristemente.

—Pero no puedo, lo siento—Respondí.

—Comprendo—Sonrió de nuevo, mas falsamente que antes.

—Discúlpame por favor, eres una gran persona y te mereces lo mejor pero aun no estoy lista para esto—Le explicaba.

—Entiendo, no debes disculparte—Me decía mientras colocaba su chaqueta sobre mis hombros.

—Te lo agradezco—Toqué su mano aun colocada sobre mi hombre.

—Está enfriando, es momento de llevarte a casa, ese bebe necesita que lo cuides—Me sonreía.

Tomamos un taxi hasta la casa de las chicas donde aún me estaba hospedando. Era una noche bastante fría por lo que le ofrecí pasar para tomar un té.

—Sera mejor que descanses— Se negaba.

—Por favor pasa, estará bien—Insistí.

—Hinata de ti y de ese bebe por favor, nos veremos mañana—Se acercaba para besar mi frente como despedida sin ninguna intención de propasarse, era tan dulce al punto que me sentía mal por no poder corresponder a esos sentimientos, todo sería extremadamente diferente si eso fuera así.

El momento tan tranquilo se transformó cuando Hitomi fue golpeado en el rostro unos segundos después de separarse de mí.

— ¿Naruto? —Voltee sorprendida.

—No te atrevas a tocarla de nuevo—Le gritaba a Hitomi aun sobando su mano y con mucha rabia.

— ¿qué rayos te pasa? —Le grite alterada mientras ayudaba al joven doctor.

—No soporto que nadie te toque y menos el— Respondía aun con rabia.

—Vete, como puedes prohibirme algo después de arruinar mi vida, te odio y jamás podre perdonarte, ¡Vete! —Grite todavía más exaltada.

—Hinata, yo te amo por favor hablemos— Rogaba.

—No, no quiero hablar contigo—Le respondí.

—Está bien, no te alteres es malo para el bebe— Dijo Hitomi poniéndose de pie y ayudando a incorporarme.

—Discúlpame—Le pedí.

—Solo cuida al bebe, entra por favor—Me tomo por los hombros.

Espero a que abriera la puesta para recoger su chaqueta y marcharse.

— ¡No la molestes más! —Le grito a Naruto mientras tomaba un taxi.

—Vete por favor— Le pedí ya sin energía y comenzando a llorar.

—Bebe, ¿A qué se refería con eso?—Me preguntaba confundido.

— ¿A ti que te interesa—Le dije enojada.

—Te amo, ¿No lo entiendes? —Respondía.

— ¿Qué tú me amas? Tu nunca me amaste, arruinaste mi vida podrías dejarme en paz de una vez, lo perdí todo por ti y para que lo sepas es verdad, estoy embarazada— Le grite mientras me cubría el rostro, no podía creerlo ahora a causa de mi enojo se lo había dicho, él ya sabía que tendría a nuestro hijo.

— ¿En verdad? — Sonreía, se acercó y me abrazo fuertemente, volvería a caer en verdad lo haría, lo amaba pero no podría perdonarle, no debía perdonarle.

—Suéltame y vete—Le aleje de mí.

—Me iré pero promete que hablaremos—Trataba de convencerme.

—Está bien, debemos arreglar esto de una vez por todas, debemos divorciarnos ya mismo—Dije fríamente.

—No lo haremos, jamás te daré el divorcio— Me decía con una hermosa sonrisa tan hermosa que provocaba que me estremeciera, mientras me besaba en la mejilla repentinamente para luego irse.

Naruto ya sabe la verdad y todo se complica para esta pareja, ¿Se enamoró Naruto? ¿Terminaran juntos o Hitomi cambiara el rumbo de esa relación? Pronto la conti.


	12. Chapter 12: Decisiones

**Decisiones. **

Entre a la casa, tan desordenada como siempre los azulejos color vainilla del suelo se veían opacados por el monumental tiradero, era todo ropa por acá y por allá, me abrí paso hasta el sillón en forma de L que se encontraba en la sala, era ya de noche por lo que en lugar de encender las luces opte por una lámpara un poco más tenue que se encontraba sobre una mesa al lado del misma estaba una foto de nosotras en la facultad eran buenos tiempos, la acomode para que estuviera más derecha y me tumbe en el sillón. Definitivamente ya no estaba segura de que hacer o bueno de cómo hacerlo simplemente debía poner las cosas en orden con Naruto, con mi padre, con mis amigas, conmigo misma, estoy harta de ser una molestia y de ser lastimada por todos.

Me dirigí al baño, al encender la luz mi vista quedó justo en el espejo que se encontraba allí a un lado del lavamanos, observe mi silueta, ya no era la misma a pesar de encontrarme embarazada estaba bastante más delgada, mi cabello sin brillo y quebradizo, mis ojos se encontraban enmarcados por las ojeras debajo de mis ojos me acerqué para mirar más de cerca en mi piel pálida sin brillo se notaban las noches en vela, a mi mente solo se venía el pensamiento de que estaba dañando a mi bebe tenía que estar bien no solo por mi sino por ambos.

Salí del baño justo después de lavar mi rostro, me acomode en el mismo sofá de la sala y cerré los ojos. Habían pasado unos minutos o al menos eso creía yo hasta que los rayos de luz que atravesaban la ventana que se encontraba justo detrás de donde estaba recostada me molestaban la vista con su fuerte resplandor, trate de protegerme de ellos con un almohadón que tenía a la mano, era imposible, las cortinas blancas translucidas no me ayudaban en mi cometido.

Ante la frustración de no poder dormir a gusto, busque entre los almohadones el celular pero no obtuve resultados, me coloqué en posición fetal por unos minutos hasta que escuche ciertas voces en la cocina que estaba a pocos metros de la sala, me incorpore y cruce la habitación hasta llegar a ella esquivando el desorden del suelo para no tropezar.

— ¿Te despertamos?— Dijo Temari mientras servía dos tostadas en un plato.

—Claro que no, ¿Qué hora es?—Consulte mientras tomaba asiento en una silla de madera cerca del amplio desayunador donde se encontraban Ino y Sakura comiendo.

—Las seis treinta—Gritaba Matsuri desde la sala donde se le notaba un poco apresurada.

—Si quieres más pídelo—Me decía Temari con el ceño fruncido mientras me entregaba un plato con tostadas, huevos revueltos, tocino y un vaso de jugo de naranja.

—Gracias—Le sonreí, no tenía mucho apetito pero debía comer bien al menos por mi bebe, desde ahora me cuidaría más yo no quería que nada malo le pasara ahora él lo era todo para mí.

Al terminar de desayunar fui hasta la habitación que compartía con Matsuri, de las tres era la más ordenada por así decirlo, en ella solo se encontraban amabas camas, un guardarropas y una cómoda que ambas compartíamos donde estaban nuestras cosas. Me dirigí al baño para tomar una ducha caliente. Al regresar a la habitación tome la ropa más sencilla y confortable que pude encontrar mi atuendo consistía en un sencillo par de vaqueros color negro, una blusa lavanda bastante suelta y un par de zapatillas.

Salí de la casa, tenía clase a las nueve por lo que aun contaba con cincuenta minutos así que tome el metro hasta allá, hace algún tiempo que no lo hacía ya que me había quedado con el auto de Naruto pero era momento de devolvérselo, no quería nada que le perteneciera. Al bajar del tren ya en la estación sentí un leve mareo, sin tomarle demasiada importancia camine la distancia hasta el campus que no estaba muy lejos de allí. Una vez en el aula de clases todo trascurría con normalidad ahora era yo quien quería aclarar las cosas por lo que espere a que el profesor anunciara la hora de retirarnos y una vez lo hizo me dirigí hasta donde se encontraba el rubio.

— ¿Podemos hablar?—Dije con frialdad, llevaba mucho tiempo esperando aclararlo todo y este día era el indicado, tenía que entenderlo todo para poder seguir con mi vida de una vez por todas y me había decidido.

—Me alegra que quieras hacerlo—Dijo el ojiazul con una sonrisa en los labios, esa sonrisa que siempre me hacía estremecerme.

—Vamos—Dije mientras empuñaba mi mano bastante nerviosa.

Camine hasta donde estaba una banca rodeada por arboles de cerezo, cuanto amaba ese paisaje era hermoso, el sol de la mañana atravesaba sutilmente las ramas frondosas color rosa pálido, mientras las hojas que caían se mecían por acción de la brisa, era un día fresco y la universidad estaba repleta de estudiantes a pesar de ello ese lugar era tranquilo perfecto para hablar y aclarar la situación que tanto sufrimiento me causaba.

— ¿Estas enferma—Preguntó mientras cruzaba los brazos, por la misma acción que hacia mecer las hojas su cabello se despeinaba dándole un aire calmado, estaba vestido con pantalones negros, una camisa naranja y el mismo colgante color verde de siempre justamente como el primer día que le vi, permaneció de pie.

—No, me encuentro bien—Tome asiento en la banca limpiándola un poco para no ensuciar mis vaqueros —Me gustaría que aclaráramos todo, ¿Tienes tiempo?—Le dije viéndole a los ojos por primera vez en mucho tiempo, eran igualmente hermosos pero sin brillo justo como los míos o bueno eso era lo que me decían las chicas.

—Todo el tiempo que quieras —Se acomodaba un mechón de cabello que había caído en su frente al tiempo que se sentaba a mi lado, creo que también asumió que teníamos mucho por hablar.

— ¿Por qué?—Baje la mirada, las lágrimas se cristalizaron en mis ojos, pero estaba segura no dejaría que me viera llorar.

—Sé que me equivoque y que te hice mucho daño pero quiero que sepas que te amo, de verdad te amo—Trataba de explicarme.

— ¿Me amabas cuando me destruiste la vida?—Le reproche.

—No, no lo hacía y lo acepto; acepto que al principio quería lastimar a tu familia hacerle daño, vengarme por lo de mis padre, pase mi infancia creyendo que el culpable de mi soledad era tu familia y por años te odie sin antes conocerte solo porque tu tenías a tus padre y por su culpa yo ya no podría hacerlo jamás, acepto que cuando entraste a la tienda aquella vez te reconocí instantáneamente y el odio que guardaba salió a flote esa es la razón del porque mi actitud inicial era repugnante— Se cubría el rostro con ambas manos, retirando sus manos solo para golpear su pierna con el puño derecho.

Yo escuchaba atentamente, en verdad podía sentir su frustración y quería abrazarle y decirle que todo estaría bien pero no podía, no podía perdonarle tenía que ser egoísta por primera vez en mi vida iba a pensar en mí, solo en mí. Una brisa aún más fuerte paso de repente ocasionando que las aves que se encontraban cerca salieran huyendo de allí.

—Después de eso—Continuó — Me di cuenta que era la oportunidad perfecta para vengarme y fue allí cuando me di cuenta que si te enamorabas de mi tendría la oportunidad perfecta de quitarle a tu padre lo más importante, su hija… su heredera—Su voz se quebró.

Al escucharlo así tan vulnerable sentí una puñalada, era el quien me había herido pero también sufrió y mucho. Me contuve de consolarle por lo que me mantuve callada en completo silencio ya que si hablaba de mi boca solo saldrían palabras como… te amo, te perdono.

—Cuando tuviste el problema con tu padre supe que lo había logrado, si, la compañía se había quedado sin heredera—

—Pero mi hermana, ¿No pensaste que también estaba Hanabi?—Le grite.

—Sí, claramente pensé en ella pero solo podía ser un problema hasta cumplir los veintiún años y todavía faltaba mucho para ello— Trago saliva.

Unas cuantas gotas cayeron sobre mi mano, llovería pronto pero quería seguir escuchándole, así que continúe en silencio sin hablar para no romper el nudo en la garganta que ayudaba a contener mi llanto.

—A pesar de ello, continúe con esto y fue allí cuando te pedí matrimonio pero llego un momento en que deje de actuar y comencé a sentir de verdad, pasamos cosas hermosas pero lo mejor que pudo salir de eso fue la noche de nuestra luna de miel, en ese momento no fingía de verdad sentía muchas cosas por ti— Se arrodillo para tomar mi mano justo en frente de mi pero no podía verle a los ojos —Cuando te enteraste hablaba con mi padrino, él siempre me dijo que dejara esta estupidez pero no hice—Unas gotas cayeron sobre mi rodilla ¿En verdad lloraba o solo eran las gotas de lluvia que comenzaban a caer?—

—Pero en ese momento escuche claramente, dijiste que no me amabas—Trate de soltar mi mano de su agarre pero sin resultados, tomo mi muñeca aún más firmemente.

—Lo sé, pero no quería aceptar que te amaba hasta hace poco— Insistía.

— ¿Por qué ahora?—Le conteste cínicamente.

—Al verte con otro no pude resistirme, no quiero perderte—Lloro.

Era una situación lúgubre, había comenzado a llover mire hacia el edificio de la facultad más cercano, no había nadie, el día fresco se había transformado totalmente era yo quien quería enterarse de todo ¿no? Ahora ya lo sabía pero no existía diferencia alguna, eso no reparaba el daño, ¿Qué pasaría si le perdonaba?... ¿Sería feliz?

—Te amo—Le susurre.

—También yo te amo…—Le interrumpía.

—Pero no puedo perdonarte, lo lamento, en verdad me lastimaste y no sé si podría olvidarlo todo y empezar de cero**—**Negué con la cabeza manteniendo aun mi vista alejada de su rostro moreno.

—Por favor Hinata—Insistía todavía más.

—No nos hagamos más daño, seamos felices ¿sí?—Le di la sonrisa nunca más falsa nunca más arrepentida que le había regalado—Seamos felices, pero…separados—Agregue.

No podía seguir allí, tenía que huir rápidamente si me quedaba no sé qué pasaría así que me puse de pie separándome de su agarre y dejándolo todavía en el suelo, no sé si me dolía más que dijera amarme ahora o dejarle de esa manera así tan vulnerable.

—Hinata—Me llamo.

No voltee, las gotas había dejado de ser gotas para convertirse en una tormenta, estaba empapada pero mi mente se concentraba en alejarme, cruce todo el campus desde el árbol de cerezo hasta la entrada. Atravesé el enorme portón arriba del cuan se encontraba el letrero que decía "Universidad de Tokio". Una vez en la calle tome el primer taxi que divise.

—Lléveme lejos de aquí—Le indique, había hablado y cual dique destruido dejaba fluir las lágrimas que estaba conteniendo.

Observaba el registrador, mil yenes, dos mil yenes… hasta que la cuenta llego a alcanzar lo más que podía pagar. —Aquí—Le dije al joven chofer, un muchacho bastante apuesto y no mayor que Naruto.

—Cuídese—Me sonrió.

—Gracias—Le respondí.

Y ahora, ¿Dónde estaba? Jamás había estado en esa calle, estaba rodeada de edificios de no menos de quince pisos de altura, además había tiendas por todos lados llenas de brillantes letreros luminosos y mostradores por todos lados donde volteara. Levanté la mirada para buscar alguna persona a quien pedirle indicaciones y para mi asombro ante mí se encontraba, majestuosa y mágica, como siempre la veía desde el sendero a casa después del trabajo, la torre de Tokio.

Sin pensarlo, comencé a subir las escaleras una tras otra hasta llegar al mirador, era la vista más hermosa que había tenido ante mí, siempre había querido ir allí con mis padres pero mi madre murió y jamás pude hacerlo, ahora frente a mi estaba la vista de la ciudad llena de luces, personas, las nubes era hermoso casi irreal.

Estuve allí mucho tiempo, estaba atardeciendo así que aunque no quería comencé a descender, para mi sorpresa en la puesta de acceso se encontraba Hitomi-Kun. Trate de esquivarle después de lo sucedido me encontraba aún bastante apenada con él. Ni bien había bajado el último escalón él ya me había divisado.

—Buenas tardes—Sonreía.

—Buenas tardes, Hitomi—Le hacia una reverencia, él era una excelente persona bastante guapo llevaba puesto el uniforme del hospital; pantalones camisa y bata blancos, en mi opinión le sentaban bastante bien.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?—Me pregunto con tono preocupado.

—Claro, de maravilla—Mentí de nuevo.

— ¿Quisieras cenar conmigo?— Consultaba con su sonrisa de siempre, no hizo más preguntas.

—Este…—Quería negarme pero moría de hambre, de no ser por el sustancioso desayuno no podría ni mantenerme en pie. —Está bien—Termine por aceptar.

—Vamos entonces— Me cubría con su bata.

Me llevo a un restaurante, sencillo sin mucha decoración más que las paredes verdes cubiertas con cuadros decorativos, mesas café cubiertas con manteles beige, sobre cada mesa se encontraban un pequeño pero encantador arreglo floral elaborado con margaritas. Tomamos asiento y ordenamos una deliciosa carne, según Hitomi la mejor de la ciudad.

—Lamento mucho lo que paso anoche—Dije bastante avergonzada.

—No te preocupes—Me tranquilizaba. — ¿Cómo esta ese bebe?—Reía.

—Creciendo—Sonreí mientras posaba la mano sobre mi vientre con la camisa aun húmeda por la lluvia.

— ¿Arreglaste las cosas con Naruto?— Indagaba de nuevo.

—Si… hablamos pero no pude hablarle del bebe—Baje la vista, recordarlo en esa situación me destrozaba de nuevo.

—Te quiero proponer algo—Coloco su semblante serio jamás le había visto así.

Mi corazón se aceleraba, él era una buena persona y no quería lastimarlo rechazándole de nuevo pero no quería engañarlo dándole falsas esperanzas de que podría tener una relación con él ya tenía suficiente con Naruto como pasar por eso.

—Dile a Naruto que ese bebe es mío—Concluyó.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo— Me negué rotundamente —Me divorciaré de él y así acabare con esto—Añadí.

—Pero él no te dejara en paz a menos que sepa que no estás sola—Seguía explicando.

—Lo sé, pero nos soy capaz—Ultime.

Comimos en silencio, las cosas eran tan incomodas que la tensión en el aire se podía cortar con un cuchillo, ni el pelinegro ni yo pronunciábamos ninguna palabra, su proposición me resultaba un tanto insultante ¿Cómo podía creer que yo accedería a semejante locura? Una cosa era que el rubio me hubiera lastimado pero otra muy diferente es que yo le hiciera lo mismo ¿Sería capaz?

— ¿Lo pensaste?—El sonido calmo de su voz rompía el silencio en un segundo —Piensa en que Naruto ya no te molestaría más y en que te daría el divorcio en un santiamén—Completo tornando la propuesta todavía más tentadora.

La Mayoría de cosas se han aclarado con Naruto pero ¿Que hará Hinata ahora? Le dirá la verdad sobre el bebe o en su afán de alejarse del rubio podrá mentirle. Pronto la conti. ¡Gracias por leer!


	13. Chapter 13: Dentro de Mi

Dentro de Mí.

—No—Repetí, con la intención de que quedara claro que jamás sería capaz de hacerle eso a la persona que amaba —No pretendo que lo aceptes pero necesito que entiendas que este asunto no te concierne—Agregue.

El silencio incomodo había vuelto a la atmosfera que existía entre ambos, tome su muñeca para ver la hora en el reloj plateado que llevaba siempre, las seis cuarenta dije en voz baja soltando su miembro de mi agarre. Le vi a los ojos se le veía triste cosa que no comprendí.

—Gracias, por preocuparte—Le sonreía.

—Mi pequeña luchadora—Bromeo levantándose de la silla y colocando el pago sobre la mesa.

— ¿Nos vamos ya?—Pregunte siendo esto bastante obvio.

—Caminaremos un rato, prometo llevarte a casa—Bromeo levantando sus manos.

Salimos del pequeño restaurante y caminamos, la calle estaba bastante iluminada al ser de noche los anuncios resplandecientes estaban ya encendidos además estaba llenada de gente y autos por todas partes. Avanzamos hasta una calle un poco más tranquila en el centro de la misma separando ambos carriles se encontraban sembrados una infinidad de árboles de cerezo.

—Hermosos, ¿No?—Suspire señalando los enormes cerezos.

—Si— Dijo el un poco derrotado, dando un gran suspiro — ¿Lo amas?— Pregunto cambiando nuestro tema de conversación extremadamente rápido.

Voltee para verlo a los ojos, —Lo amo—respondí firmemente.

— ¿Podrías llegar a amarme?— Dijo con tono esperanzado —Estaría dispuesto a esperar lo que sea necesario— Añadió.

—Eres una gran persona, sería feliz si te amara pero amo a Naruto y le amare siempre, es el amor de mi vida—Explique.

— ¡Lo sé!—Se quejó con frustración llevando su mano derecha hacia su rostro para limpiar su frente.

—Le pediré el divorcio y me alejare—Admití por fin mientras miraba el cielo estrellado a través de los pequeños huecos que dejaba el frondoso follaje de los árboles.

—Estaré allí para que me ames, ¿Sabes?—Dijo con tono burlón.

—Quizás te busque—Bromee en respuesta.

Empezaba a enfriar por lo que le hizo parada a un taxi; una vez allí se negó a pasar por lo que nos quedamos unos cuantos minutos fuera de la casa. Me quite la bata para devolvérsela un poco sucia a causa de ropa que llevaba puesta, se la coloco en el brazo acercándose luego para darme un abrazo de despedida.

—Te hice una cita con un amigo ginecólogo— Dijo de repente.

—Esto…—

—Llevas ya un mes de gestación así que es momento de que vayas al doctor y cuides de ambos—Me interrumpía para regañarme con tono paternal.

—Está bien—Hice un pequeño puchero.

—Entra te resfriaras—Beso mi frente mientras me daba una tarjeta que sacaba del bolsillo de su pantalón —Esos son los datos—Dijo dándose la vuelta y agitando su mano en señal de despedida.

Respondí agitando mi mano de vuelta; entre a la casa sintiéndome bastante cansada, se encontraba bastante ordenada lo que me sorprendió un poco ya que el tiradero del suelo no se encontraba más, en el sofá los almohadones estaban en perfecto orden al igual que las pequeñas mesas que se encontraban una a cada lado del mismo. Seguí mi camino hasta la cocina que también estaba bastante ordenada avance hasta la mesa del comedor donde se encontraba una pequeña nota: "Salimos a divertirnos, volvemos tarde".

Estaba sola así que continué mi camino hasta la habitación donde me quite la ropa y zapatos, corrí a abrir la llave de la bañera para tomar un baño y relajarme un poco volviendo a la habitación con la misma velocidad para tomar una toalla de la cómoda. Agregue unas cuantas sales al agua y me introduje en ella cerrando los ojos para descansarlos. Un rato después saque el tapón para que el agua corriera, me incorpore y coloque la toalla a mí alrededor.

—Hina-Chan—Gritaron desde la sala.

—Matsuri—Respondí reconociendo la familiar voz.

—Me alegra verte, ¿Podría pedirte un favor?—Dije un tanto apenada puesto que no la veía en todo el día y ya estaba molestándola de nuevo.

—Claro que si— Dejo la sala para ir hasta donde yo estaba.

— ¿Podrías acompañarme al doctor mañana?—Me sonroje; odiaba incomodar con favores absurdos pero me daba pavor ir sola.

— ¡Ahhh! ¡Por supuesto!—Se reía ante mi actitud de niña apenada.

Luego de un rato de hablar con ella, me decidí por dormir así que fui hasta el guardarropa con la intención de buscar algo cómodo para dormir tranquilamente. — ¿Por qué se me había ocurrido comprar ropa interior tan provocativa?—Me queje ante la imposibilidad de encontrar algo sencillo así que opte por una camiseta de Naruto que se había escabullido entre mis cosas.

Note que aún tenía su olor mientras me acomodaba entre las sabanas, en realidad eso no me molestaba es más me hacía sentir acompañada aunque me encontrara sola. Me frustraba pensar en el todavía como mi pilar de soporte, siempre había sido fuerte y decidido hasta hoy; por primera vez le había visto derrotado, por primera vez le había visto llorar. Pensé que quería que sintiera lo mal que lo pase pero en lugar de causarme satisfacción me dolía en definitiva me dolía verlo sufrir a tal grado que si no hubiera salido huyendo estoy segura que le habría perdonado dejando pasar todo lo que me hizo. ¿Qué tonta no? Amarle a estas alturas era en verdad estúpido de mi parte. Ante la frustración hacia mí misma lo mejor era dormir por lo que hundí la cabeza en mi almohada.

Desperté todavía bastante soñolienta, levante la cabeza para ver la hora en el reloj de pared que se encontraba sobre la mesa de tocador justo frente a mi cama eran todavía las seis de la mañana pero ya no podía seguir durmiendo. Arregle mi cama cuidadosamente para no despertar a Matsuri que estaba aún dormida justo a mi lado, al terminar de hacerlo me dirigí al cuarto de baño no sin antes tomar mi atuendo del guardarropa.

Tome una ducha y me vestí; hoy iba a llevar una falda tres dedos arriba de la rodilla en color café, una camisa rosa bajo una chaqueta sencilla de manga tres cuartos en color beige completando el atuendo con unas zapatillas de ballet y un colgante; maquille un poco mi rostro de forma bastante natural y cepille mi cabello que llegaba hasta debajo de la cintura dejándolo suelto. Ya lista me mire en el espejo que estaba allí mismo, nada mal pensé y salí en silencio pero Matsuri ya se había despertado.

—Buenos días—Salude.

—Buenos días, Hinata—Respondió sonriente —Estaré lista en unos minutos, vamos desayuna mientras tanto— Añadió.

—Te veo allá—Asentí.

Ya en la cocina las chicas desayunaban, era Temari quien siempre preparaba el desayuno para todos, olía bastante bien estaba haciendo unos panqueques mientras Sakura e Ino esperaban ansiosas su respectiva ración.

—Hinata—Corearon Sakura e Ino.

—Buenos días— Reí ante su expresión, eran bastante unidas ya que ambas todavía eran muy infantiles.

—Vamos desayuna—Decía Temari con tono de mando maternal.

Tome el plato que tenía en sus manos donde estaban cinco panqueques con miel en la parte superior ella era siempre tan exagerada entendía su preocupación por que me alimentara y estuviera sana pero esto era algo exagerado. Me senté en la mesa y comencé a comerlos tratando de terminar lo más que pudiera. Luego de que todas termináramos el desayuno incluyendo Matsuri bromeamos un poco en la sala, agradecía el gesto de no tocar el tema de Naruto ya que me lastimaba solo hablar de él.

—Momento de irnos—Recordó Matsuri.

—Vamos, entonces—respondí.

—Que les vaya bien— Se despidieron las tres al unísono.

Llegamos al hospital, era bastante amplio así que nos costó un poco de trabajo dar con la sala correcta. Después de caminar un poco nos encontramos con Hitomi, muy amablemente nos acompañó al lugar adecuado justo a tiempo para la cita. Tomamos asiento en un par de sillas que estaban enfrente de la puerta que daba al consultorio del especialista, las paredes estaban decoradas de color amarillo y en la parte de abajo cubriendo los últimos tres metros una hermosa pintura que simulaba un parque de infantes.

—Sra. Uzumaki—Llamaba la secretaria, indicando que era momento de entrar al consultorio, haciéndome estremecer.

—Uzumaki—Repetí con desdén y tono de derrota antes de atravesar la puerta.

—Te espero, tranquila—Me animaba Matsuri desde la silla en el área de espera

Era el típico consultorio de doctor, una atmosfera fría y estéril; las paredes blancas sin decoración alguna más que los certificados y algunos diplomas del doctor. Una ventana en el centro iluminaba ampliamente el cuarto, frente a la cual se encontraba el escritorio de metal bastante organizado, del lado derecho algunos estantes, una báscula y otros extraños aparatos, del lado izquierdo la camilla, el lugar me parecía tétrico, lúgubre.

—Supongo que por ello las mujeres vienen acompañadas de sus amorosos esposos—Dije en voz baja casi un murmullo.

—Sra. Uzumaki—Interrumpió el medico causándome un sobresalto.

—Si—respondí de inmediato.

—Soy Tsunade—Saludo.

—Hinata Hyuga—Dije aliviada de que fuera una mujer, eso haría las cosas un poco más fáciles.

Me pidió unos datos para completar el expediente, edad, tiempo de gestación, estado civil, enfermedades congénitas, alergias, es decir, las cosas cualquier medico preguntaría. Luego hizo una evaluación rápida, estatura, peso, presión arterial, para terminar con una examinación, estaba totalmente avergonzada pero ella era una persona agradable e inspiraba confianza.

—Todo está relativamente bien pero…—Se pauso un poco haciendo que la preocupación inundara mi corazón.

—Mi bebe—Pensé.

—Pero necesitas ganar más peso y comenzar a ingerir suplementos— Me regaño.

—El, ¿Está bien?—Pregunte con deseos de cerciorarme que mi descuido no hubiera dañado a mi bebe.

—Sí, lo está; aun es pequeño así que no podemos asegurar nada solo debes cuidar de ti y estarás cuidando de el— Respondió.

—Lo hare—Sonreí un tanto más aliviada.

Termino de darme las instrucciones y las recetas de lo que debía tomar para recuperar más rápidamente mi peso ideal además la fecha de mi próxima cita donde haría mi primer ultrasonido. Salí del consultorio basta tranquila no era tan espeluznante como me lo había imaginado.

— ¿Todo bien?— Dijo Matsuri bastante preocupada.

—Perfectamente—Exprese con alegría.

—Gracias a Dios— Suspiro —Entonces vamos a comprarle algunas cosas a ese bebe—Dijo extremadamente emocionada, era común que ella se emocionara al ir de compras.

— ¡Yo también quiero ir!—Secundo una voz masculina desde mi espalda.

—Hitomi—Reí —Vamos entonces—Cedi ante la emoción de ambos.

Eran las diez de la mañana y todo estaba tranquilo en el hospital por lo que Hitomi decidió darse el día libre después de todo era cirujano y no tenía citas preparadas para ese momento. Fuimos al centro comercial donde compraban siempre las chicas ya que Matsuri decía que era allí donde estaba la mejor tienda para bebes en la ciudad.

Una vez allí ambos comenzaron a escoger cosas bastante extravagantes, así que decidí ver algunas cosas por mí misma, la ropa era tan hermosa y pequeña después de un rato de debatir acerca de las compras decidimos comprar gorritos, trajes y calcetines en color blanco, amarillo y naranja bastante neutros ya que constantemente me recordaban que podría saber el sexo del bebe hasta unos meses más adelante.

Decidimos almorzar allí mismo, por lo que bajamos hasta el área de comidas, donde los tres compramos un emparedado. Era momento de irnos, así que nos dirigimos hasta la puerta de acceso.

—Nos veremos en casa— Rio Matsuri despidiéndose con la mano mientras subía al auto de un chico pelirrojo, era nuestro compañero en la universidad así que sabía muy bien que era el novio de ella desde hace dos años.

—Nos vemos luego—Me despedí a gritos antes de que diera la vuelta en la autopista para luego perderlos de vista.

—Caminemos— Sonreí, amaba caminar lo consideraba bastante agradable además debía reconocer que el día era bastante agradable, el cielo estaba despejado y el sol radiante, no hacia demasiado calor y la brisa era deliciosa.

—Caminemos entonces—Respondió el tomando las bolsas que llevaba en la mano agregándolas al otro puñado que el ya cargaba.

Charlábamos tranquilamente, era agradable estar con él debido a su carismática personalidad. Íbamos avanzando a la par de un parque de infantes por lo que me invito a comer un helado y sentarnos a ver el paisaje desde una bonita banca.

—Aquí esta— Dijo mientras me entregaba un cono de helado sabor uva.

— ¡Rico!—Exprese infantilmente.

—Lo sé— Sacaba su lengua para hacer una mueca graciosa mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

Ambos estábamos en silencio, observando a los niños mientras se divertían en los columpios y la resbaladilla. Eran felices se les notaba en el rostro. Baje mi mirada hasta mi vientre aún era pequeño pero no lo seria por mucho mi bebe crecía dentro de mí y en unos meses una pequeña criaturita nacería y lo cambiaria todo.

Sería tan pequeño y frágil y tendría que cuidarle cuando estuviera enfermo, alimentarlo y jugar con él, eventualmente tendría que ir al pre-escolar, crecería bastante rápido y en unos años iría a la escuela, al instituto y a la universidad, me aseguraría que fuera una buena persona, pero principalmente le amaría como a nada en el mundo. Pensar que pasaría por esa felicidad sola me entristecía, no alejaría a Naruto pero nuestro hijo no nos consideraría una familia ¿Verdad?, me aseguraría de explicarle bien las cosas sin decirle más de lo necesario, que estúpido era el al perderse todo esto. Mis ojos se cristalizaron ante el miedo de pasar por esto sola, en realidad no sé si podre ya que no tenía idea de nada pero algo era seguro, debía decirle ya mismo a Naruto que sería padre… que tendríamos un hijo.

—Serás una gran madre— Decía con tono sincero interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

— ¿Pero cómo?— Dije sorprendida era casi como si estuviera leyendo mis pensamientos.

—Lo serás, estoy seguro—Se carcajeo ante mi confundida expresión.

— ¿Eso crees?— Dije con tono de ironía secando la pequeña lagrima que se había formado en mis ojos.

—De eso estoy seguro—Concluyo

—Gracias—Dije con alivio.

—Sera mejor irnos, debo regresar de improvisto—Se quejó haciendo un puchero infantil.

Eran las tres de la tarde, el día seguía agradable aunque un tanto más caluroso, tomo las bolsas y regresamos a la calle cruzando el pequeño trayecto desde la banca hasta la salida del parque. Hizo la parada a un taxi y subimos, minutos más tarde estábamos al frente de la casa, insistí en ayudarle a bajar las bolsas mientras él se negaba.

—Eres bastante terca—Reía mientras me ayudaba.

—Lo se…—Decía mientras estaba a punto de caer.

Algunas cosas habían caído fuera de la bolsa que ahora estaba rota, así que recogí los pequeños calcetines del suelo asegurándome de quitarles el polvo me incorpore para buscar un pequeño traje que de reojo mire un poco más atrás, Hitomi lo tomo al mismo tiempo, aquí esta dijo mientras me daba un beso tierno en la boca; me retire al instante dando unos pasos hacia atras y empujándolo un poco. Le mire con enojo solo para darme cuenta de que allí estaba viendo esa escena… Naruto.

**Hinata ya cayó en la cuenta de que será mama, díganme, ¿les gustaría que fuera un niño o una niña? Además ¿Qué pasara después de que el viera semejante escena? Pronto conti. ¡Saludos a todos y gracias por leer! *-***


End file.
